Cosa de Magia
by Ana-List
Summary: AU. Nuestros pequeños chicos de la UAC son magos. Aaron Hotchner acaba de descubrirlo, Emily es una hatstall y Dave es seleccionado para Hufflepuff. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si él es casi tan Ravenclaw como Reid! Durante su estancia en Hogwarts los siete aprenderán mucho más que magia.
1. Luz, fuego, selección (1º)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Os traigo una nueva historia, mi primer crossover. La idea surgió de un fic que leí la semana pasada llamado " **The Legerdemain Conspiracy** ". La premisa está cogida de ahí pero decidí cambiar ciertas cosas y llevarlo a mi terreno. Por supuesto, le consulté a la escritora y me dio su beneplácito. Así que esta historia está dedicada a **DeejayMil** : Gracias por tus ánimos y ayuda._

 _Este fic relata las aventuras de nuestros chicos durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Son escenas cotidianas de su vida en la escuela de magia más famosa del mundo. Si el fic tiene buena aceptación posiblemente lo continúe en su etapa de aurores contra el crimen. No os asustéis si no los veis todavía a todos porque los he separado por edad y hasta el capítulo 4 no aparecen el resto. Y sí, voy a explotar mi tandem estrella. Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo._

 _La selección transcurre en 2005 (año en el que se comenzó a emitir MC), así que los hechos de Harry Potter son previos, dado que la batalla de Hogwarts transcurre en 1998. Esto quiere decir que no coinciden en la escuela ni con la generación de Harry ni con la de los hijos de éste, que ya es un auror._

 _Además, y si no me equivoco, este es el primer fic en español de este tipo dentro del fandom de Mentes Criminales._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y MUNDOS DE MENTES CRIMINALES Y HARRY POTTER NO ME PRETENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE CBS Y J. ._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Luz, fuego, selección (Curso 1)**

Todo parecía un sueño, el sueño más maravilloso que había tenido nunca. Aaron era un mago, o al menos eso le había dicho la Profesora McGonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. No lo hubiera creído de no ser porque tras ofrecerle una explicación y una carta de admisión, la profesora se convirtió en un gato. ¡Se convirtió en un gato! Esa fue la primera muestra de magia que vio, pero no sería ni mucho menos la última: un tipo enorme llamado Hagrid le acompañó a un callejón secreto donde vio las cosas más extrañas y alucinantes que había visto nunca: duendes, elfos, lechuzas en jaulas, objetos extraños que levitaban, adultos haciendo literalmente magia, …

Y ahí estaba, en el vagón del expresso que le conduciría a su nueva vida. A su lado iba un chico ligeramente más alto que él. Vestía demasiado elegante como para ser un niño de su misma edad. Notó que el chico le miraba atentamente.

-Soy David Rossi, pero puedes llamarme Dave. -Le saludó amigablemente.

-Aaron Hotchner, pero me gusta que me digan Hotch.

-Un placer, ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? -Preguntó ofreciéndole una cajita azul de forma pentagonal. Aaron lo miró extrañado sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente la aceptó y la abrió, dejando al descubierto una rana de color marrón. Aaron la contempló fascinado, parecía real. Sin previo aviso, la rana saltó pillándole por sorpresa y se escapó por el pasillo del tren.

-¡Se escapa! -Exclamó intentando ir tras ella. Sin embargo, alguien se puso en su camino, dándose un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡Auch! -El otro accidentado resultó ser una niña.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó observando como la rana subía por un cristal y saltaba por la ventana. La niña se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Ni que nunca hubieras visto una rana de chocolate…

-Creo que es hijo de muggles. -Apuntó Dave. La niña le miró interesada. McGonagall había mencionado esa palabra.

-¿Si? ¡Qué guay! -La niña parecía entusiasmada. -Oye, ¿me podrías explicar para que sirve exactamente eso a lo que llamáis wifi? Siempre me ha parecido una palabra graciosa… -En ese momento sonó un aviso indicando que se tenían que poner las túnicas porque estaban llegando.

-¿A qué casa pensáis que os van a mandar? -Preguntó Dave.

-¿Casa?

-Hogwarts se divide en un sistema de cuatro casas acorde a cada uno de los cuatro fundadores de la escuela.

-Sí, un sistema que fomenta la competitividad en lugar del trabajo en equipo. -Se quejó la niña.

-Eso no es cierto. Se fomenta tanto la competitividad como el trabajo en equipo y de esa manera, los que mejor hayan trabajado durante el curso ganarán la copa de las casas.

-¿En serio te crees ese rollo? -Preguntó la niña ganándose una mirada de odio. El tren empezó a pararse.

-Vamos, Aaron. -Dijo Dave poniendo un brazo por encima de los hombros de su nuevo amigo. -Mi padre me dijo que el sombrero seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias, así que pídele ir a Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes. ¡Está hecha a mi medida!

Al salir del tren un hombre enorme con mucho pelo les esperaba para llevarles en unos botes hasta el colegio. La vista del castillo era majestuosa y Aaron no fue el único en contemplarlo con la boca abierta. En su camino hacia la sala principal, oyó comentarios de todo tipo y no pudo evitar preocuparse sobre cómo sería capaz de hacer magia. Pese a lo que decía la niña del tren, si parecía importante eso de las casas. Precisamente fue la niña quien llamó su atención cuando se puso a discutir con Dave.

-¿Ves? ¡A eso me refería! Siempre hay una casa que es menos popular y se burlan de ella…

-Nadie quiere ir a Hufflepuff. -Replicó el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado. -No salen buenos magos de ahí.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso tu brillante mente no ha leído acerca de Newt Scamander o Amelia Bones? -Una aguda voz que Hotch reconoció inmediatamente llamó su atención.

-Señorita Prentiss… -McGonagall caminó hasta ella. -A su madre no le hará ninguna gracia enterarse de que está peleando antes incluso del banquete inaugural. -La niña, lejos de molestarse o asustarse sonrió ampliamente. -Y señor Rossi, tal vez debería recordarle que en Hogwarts somos una familia y todos los estudiantes tienen las mismas oportunidades, pertenezcan a una casa o a otra. Llegar a ser un gran mago no depende de la casa en la que sean seleccionados sino de lo mucho que estudien y trabajen.

-Sí, señora. -La profesora explicó el método de selección y les condujo por el pasillo del salón comedor hasta un taburete. McGonagall empezó a decir los nombres por orden alfabético. Los alumnos se fueron sentando uno a uno en el taburete y la profesora les colocaba el sombrero que acababa exclamando uno de los nombres de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

-Aaron Hotchner. -Su turno llegó y caminó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

- _Mmmm… -Se estremeció al oír la voz del sobrero seleccionador. Era una sensación muy extraña oírle en su cabeza. -Difícil elección… Eres astuto y ambicioso, pero también leal, justo y valiente. La mente también es buena… Hace tiempo que no lo tenía tan difícil… ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?_

 _-Yo… no lo sé… -Había escuchado la canción del sombrero y ya sabía cuáles eran las características que buscaba cada casa, pero no tenía claro cuál era la mejor para él. Miró a Dave recordando que le había dicho que pidiera ir a Ravenclaw._

 _-¿Así que Ravenclaw? -Aaron no estaba nada convencido. -Tu sangre muggle te aleja de Slytherin._

 _-¿Por qué? Son las habilidades las que deberían llevarme a una casa o a otra, no mi sangre._

 _-Eso es tan inteligente como noble. ¿Pero vas a dejarte llevar por lo que te ha dicho un muchacho cuya familia siempre ha ido a Ravenclaw? -Su mirada se desvió hacia la chica del tren._

 _-¿Podríamos ser amigos si estamos en casas diferentes?_

 _-Eso depende de vosotros, no de mí. -Aaron asintió._

 _-Haré que así sea._

 _-Creo que he decidido a qué casa mandarte un minuto antes de que te conviertas en un hatstall…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR! -Aaron corrió hacia su mesa donde todos los estudiantes le dieron una calurosa bienvenida. Minutos después McGonagall pronunció un nombre que captó su atención.

-Emily Prentiss. -La niña del tren subió con tranquilidad y se sentó en el taburete.

 _-Así que Prentiss… Eres curiosa y ágil de mente, serías una buena Ravenclaw; aunque también eres valiente y noble, la casa Gryffindor sería afortunada de tenerte…_

 _-Señor Sombrero, he oído hablar de ti, dicen que tienes en cuenta las preferencias de los estudiantes._

 _-Curioso… realmente curioso… puedo leer la mente de todo aquel que me lleva puesto y sin embargo no logro descubrir a qué casa quieres ir…_

 _-Mándame a Hufflepuff._

 _-No es común que un estudiante pida ir a Hufflepuff…_

 _-Es que yo no soy común…_

 _-Eres astuta, ¿seguro que no quieres ir a Slytherin? Toda tu familia ha pertenecido allí._

 _-Precisamente por eso. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ver la cara de mi madre cuando se entere de que he ido a parar a Hufflepuff. Además ¿Es la herencia importante en todo esto de las casas? ¿Un Gryffindor tiene que tener descendencia Gryffindor por haber pertenecido a esa casa? ¿Eso quiere decir que los Gryffindor son tan horribles padres que sus hijos se ven obligados a ser valientes para sobrevivir?_

 _-Para un poco, ¿quieres? Este caso no lo veía desde el joven Sirius Black… Y hablando de Gryffindor, ¿teniendo en cuenta lo que has dicho, no sería más lógico que quisieras ir allí? Su rivalidad con Slytherin es legendaria._

 _-Sí, pero Hufflepuff es la casa más impopular y subestimada de Hogwarts. Realmente me parece algo injusto. Su fundadora fue la única que acogió a todos los estudiantes, pidiéndoles únicamente que trabajaran, cosa que me parece lógica en un profesor, muy por encima de si eres listo, valiente o tienes sangre pura. Moralmente fue mejor profesora que el resto de los fundadores, que eran unos elitistas; Helga no discriminaba a nadie._

 _-No sé… no creo que encajes en Hufflepuff…_

 _-Está bien, no quería recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción… Con tu poder imagino que sabrás lo que llevo en el bolsillo de mi túnica…_

 _-¿Cerillas? Los magos no usan cerillas…_

 _-Todavía no sé convocar el encantamiento incendio, así que como no me mandes a Hufflepuff pienso prenderte fuego._

 _-¿Me estás amenazando?_

 _-Sí. Si quieres puedes decírselo a la profesora McGonagall para que lo apunte en un pergamino y se lo mande a mi madre._

 _-¡Será posible!_

 _-Solo tienes que gritar Hufflepuff, no es tan difícil. Lo has hecho durante mil años._

 _-¡No me voy a dejar chantajear por una mocosa de once años!_

 _-La verdad es que mil años son muchos, ya es hora de que te jubiles… Además, hueles fatal. Me extraña que los estudiantes no se nieguen a ponerse un sombrero tan raído y sucio en la cabeza._

-¡Vaya! Hacía años que no había un hatstall. -Aaron preguntó qué era eso, según las palabras del sombrero él había estado cerca de convertirse en uno. Por lo visto un hatstall era un alumno cuya selección duraba más de cinco minutos. Era algo que no se daba a menudo.

Hotch observó cómo Emily metía las manos en los bolsillos. Se preguntó qué estaría discutiendo con el sombrero para que su selección durara tanto tiempo.

-SLYTHERIN. -Emily se levantó y tiró el gorro al suelo.

-¡Te dije que no me mandaras a Slytherin! -Los aplausos fueron sustituidos por las risas de los Gryffindors y el desconcierto del resto. La profesora McGonagall tuvo que apartar a la chica para que no acabara con el sombrero. ¿Eran cerillas lo que tenía en la mano? Una vez Emily se marchó a su mesa, la profesora sacudió el sombrero y dijo el siguiente nombre de la lista.

-David Rossi. -El chico subió y el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza.

-¡ _Otro Rossi! Ummm… interesantes aptitudes… ¿Sabes? La chica de antes tenía razón, tal vez sea hora de cambiar las tradiciones…_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! Por favor, toda mi familia ha ido a Ravenclaw._

 _-Tu lealtad hacia tu familia demuestra que mi instinto acertará…_ ¡HUFFLEPUFF! -Dave tardó en reaccionar y se dirigió hacia su nueva mesa. Pese a que ofreció una sonrisa amigable a los de su casa, Hotch pudo ver un rastro de decepción en sus ojos. Aunque eso era mejor que renegar de tu propia casa…

* * *

 _N/A: Por favor, hacedme saber qué os ha parecido con un review para saber si debo continuar con esta mágica locura. Hasta entonces..._

 _¡Travesura realizada!_


	2. Rompiendo los esquemas (1º)

_**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! Sé que al principio puede que veáis a los personajes fuera de su personaje, pero tened en cuenta que son niños de 11 años y que sus personalidades se irá perfilando con el tiempo. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. No olvidéis dejar un review al final ;)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Rompiendo los esquemas (Curso 1)**

Aaron Hotchner hablaba con un compañero Gryffindor de su año cuando vio a la niña del tren en uno de los pasillos, parecía perdida. Hotch se excusó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hola. ¿Hotchner verdad?

-Hotch. -Corrigió él. -¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Resulta que la fama de los Slytherin es merecida y me han dejado tirada por renegar de mi casa. -Intentó hacerse la dura, pero Hotch adivinó que el desplante le había dolido.

-¡Hey tú! -Dave se acercaba con gesto molesto. -¿Qué le dijiste al sombrero? Dijo que por tu culpa decidió acabar con las tradiciones y no me puso en Ravenclaw.

-Vamos Dave, no es su culpa. -Intentó mediar Hotch, pero la alegría de la chica no ayudó a que Dave se le pasara su enfado.

-¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Lo haces por llamar la atención de tu madre? -Preguntó encarándose. -¿Está demasiado ocupada como jefa del Wizengamot y no te hace caso?

-Para ser un Hufflepuff no estás siendo nada justo. -Intervino Hotch al ver la expresión triste de la niña.

-¡Es que soy un Ravenclaw!

-Yo solo le pedí ser una Hufflepuff, no que tú no fueras un Ravenclaw… -Intentó explicarse.

-¿Qué más da en qué casa estéis?

-¡No da igual! -El chico se dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera! -Emily corrió tras él. -Lo siento. -Dijo ofreciéndole la mano con la cabeza gacha. -Si quieres puedo intentar convencer a ese sombrero para que te cambie de casa. -El chico le sacaba más de una cabeza a la niña y parecía algo más mayor. Más tarde, Hotch se enteraría de que había entrado con un año de retraso en Hogwarts debido a que había sufrido un accidente causado por un hechizo, dejándole en cama durante cinco meses.

-Es igual. -En ese momento Aaron supo por qué el sombrero le había puesto en la casa de los tejones. Tras observarla durante unos segundos, Dave aceptó la mano de la niña.

Desde entonces era habitual verlos juntos. Dave y Aaron habían congeniado rápidamente y Emily seguía sin tener la aprobación de su casa, así que la compañía de los dos chicos le hacía bien.

-¿Entonces el wifi no se ve? -A Aaron le hacía gracia el interés de la chica por las cosas muggles. Su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando una maldición sacudió a la morena tirándola al suelo. Al mirar atrás un grupo de Slytherins de tercero se rieron.

-¡Hey! ¡Vosotros! -Dave y Aaron sacaron sus varitas, pese a que todavía no sabían hechizos ofensivos.

-Dejadlo, no vale la pena. -Dijo Emily sacudiéndose la túnica como si nada. Dave sintió el impulso de animarla.

-Toma. -Le dio su bufanda. -No hay nada de malo en ser una Slytherin, pero si quieres sentirte un poco Hufflepuff te la regalo. Sé que no es como estar en la casa, pero seguro que molesta a esos idiotas. -Dave le puso su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-G-g-gracias Dave. -Aaron sonrió ante el bonito gesto de su compañero. Desde que había aceptado ser un Hufflepuff, Dave había demostrado ser encantador.

* * *

Pasaban las semanas y a Hotch le seguía costando no parecer maravillado por cada cosa mágica que veía, cada transformación, cada criatura, cada encantamiento o cada cuadro que se movía. Pero si algo había disfrutado era aprender a volar en escoba.

-Menuda paliza os dimos ayer, eh. -Se burló Dave sentándose a su lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Una Slytherin, un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor desayunando en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Había sido el plan de Emily para su lucha personal contra la separación de casas, dado que no había ninguna regla que impidiera a los estudiantes desayunar en una mesa que no fuera de su casa. Lo cierto es que a los dos chicos les gustó la idea, eran amigos y ¿por qué un estudiante no iba a poder desayunar con quien quisiera?

Sin embargo, había una parte a la que Aaron no se acostumbraba: el correo. Y es que su lechuza parda tenía prácticamente la misma función que un hámster, porque aunque enviaba cartas semanales a su familia, rara vez recibía una contestación. Eso le llevó a preguntarse si sus padres le odiarían por ser diferente o si estarían demasiado ocupados.

Le dio un poco de pan a Wilde acariciando su bonito plumaje.

-Seguro que todavía no se han acostumbrado al correo de lechuzas. -Dijo Dave adivinando sus pensamientos. A veces le costaba creer por qué el sombrero no le había colocado en Slytherin por su astucia…

-Al menos tú no has tenido que recibir una carta de tu madre alegrándose por que estés en Slytherin.

-Deberías cortarte un poco si no quieres que te sigan haciendo la vida imposible. -Le aconsejó.

-Si fueran más amables estas serpientes quizá me alegraría de pertenecer a la misma casa que ellos. -Dijo subiendo el tono de voz para que la oyeran.

Entonces descubrieron que el hechizo favorito de Emily a partir de ese momento sería "protego".


	3. El deseo más profundo de tu corazón (2º)

_**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews. En serio, me está encantando escribir esta historia. Explorar los sentimientos, personalidades y travesuras de nuestros chicos en su etapa de niños me parece muy interesante y divertido. _

_Por cierto, no había dicho nada pero los dibujos de la imagen que ilustra esta historia (creo que desde el móvil no se puede ver) están sacados de Deviantart y modificados por mi para que se pareciesen a sus contrapartes reales, por lo tanto están hechos a partir del trabajo de otra persona. Lo malo es que ahora no los encuentro y no puedo dar el nombre del autor, pero el mérito es suyo. Es una pena que no le encuentre porque dibuja genial, pero si doy con ella pondré su nombre, que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Dicho esto, avanzamos un curso para seguir con esta historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El deseo más profundo de tu corazón (Curso 2)**

-Tchsss… Tchsss… ¡Hotch! -Aaron abrió los ojos en la oscura habitación para encontrarse con los de Emily.

-¿Qué hace tu amiga aquí? -Exclamó uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo has entrado en la sala común? -Preguntó sorprendido de verla allí.

-Me hice amiga de una chica de primero y me dejó pasar. Vamos, tengo algo que enseñarte. Dave nos espera. -Hotch frunció el ceño.

Aaron siguió a la muchacha, rezando secretamente porque no les pillaran fuera de la cama a esas horas. Fuera de la torre se reunieron con Dave, que les esperaba con cara adormilada.

-No me has dicho cómo llegaste a la sala de Hufflepuff sin contraseña.

-Me hice amiga de una Huffie de primero.

-¿Qué pasa que ahora te vas haciendo amiga de todo el mundo? -Preguntó Hotch.

-Es importante tener contactos… -Les condujo a una sala donde se hallaba un espejo enorme mientras hablaba acerca de lo poco creativas que eran las formas de acceder a las salas comunes de Slytherin y Gryffindor respecto a las de Ravenclaw y Hafflepuff. -Aunque es un fastidio tener que resolver un acertijo cada vez que quieres entrar. -Continuó haciendo alusión a la torre de Ravenclaw. (*)

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó Dave pacientemente.

-Leí acerca de esto en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida que le robé al prefecto de mi casa. -A Hotch le preocupaba ese entusiasmo de Emily por meterse en problemas, especialmente con los de su propia casa. -Es el espejo de Oesed, mi madre me habló de él… No sabía que estaba aquí, han debido traerlo hace poco… Cuando miras puedes ver lo que más deseas. ¿Qué veis vosotros? Yo me veo viajando por el mundo a lomos de un gran dragón, convertida en una gran bruja.

Hotch se asomó con curiosidad. Al mirar vio a su madre y a Sean junto a él, parecían realmente felices. Aaron le estaba enseñando a Sean lo que era una snitch y el pequeño le miraba con admiración. Su madre aplaudía cada vez que su hijo pequeño atrapaba la pelota alada.

-Veo a mi familia, aceptándome como mago. -Dijo evitando mencionar la ausencia de su padre en aquel reflejo. Dave puso la mano en su hombro. -¿Tú qué ves Dave?

-Me veo a mí siendo delegado y... estoy en Ravenclaw como mis padres.

-Creía que estabas contento de pertenecer a Hufflepuff. -Dave suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí? -Los tres se giraron sobresaltados al oír la voz del viejo Filch.

De esa manera visitaron por primera vez el despacho de la directora.

-Saben de sobra que no pueden merodear por el castillo a estas horas. -Dave y Emily se miraron conteniendo una risa por ver a la profesora McGonagall en camisón.

-Directora, la señora Prentiss está aquí. -Anunció Filch con una sonrisa despiadada. Emily abrió mucho los ojos temiendo la que se le venía encima.

-Ven conmigo. -Le dijo a la niña. -Ustedes dos, esperen aquí. -Hotch y Dave se quedaron solos observando el despacho de la directora.

-Creo que es la tercera vez que Emily visita el despacho de McGonagall. -Aaron sonrió al retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que hizo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo. A su lado figuraba el retrato de un hombre que le recordó a un vampiro. El hombre le miró con desprecio haciendo que se sintiera mal.

-Mira esto. -Dave alcanzó algo de una estantería. Al acercarse, Hotch comprobó que se trataba del sombrero seleccionador.

-Así que Rossi y Hotchner… ¿Qué travesura os trae por aquí?

-Nos dejamos llevar por la Slytherin que amenazó con quemarte. -Rio Dave.

-¿Está aquí? ¡No dejéis que me encuentre! -El sombrero parecía angustiado.

-No, tranquilo. -Contestó Dave. -Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Quieres saber por qué decidí ponerte en Hufflepuff? -Dave asintió con la expresión seria. –Bien… Si hay algo que te une a tus dos amigos es que podríais haber encajado en cualquier casa y eso no es fácil de encontrar en un alumno. Ravenclaw hubiera sido una buena opción, pero necesitabas una cura de humildad. -La expresión de Dave se tornó confusa. -Necesitabas saber que no debes subestimar a alguien por parecer menos inteligente. Hubieras sido un buen Gryffindor, incluso un buen Slytherin, pero Hufflepuff te hace sacar lo mejor de ti. Has demostrado ser leal y aprendido a ser justo. Tú, David Rossi, eres un caso especial. En otros tiempos te habría mandado a Ravenclaw, pero alguien me recordó que el legado familiar no tiene que condicionar tanto vuestras vidas como vuestro potencial y aptitudes. Que estés en Hufflepuff no implica que no seas inteligente, solo que tu nobleza y lealtad son las cualidades que más destacan en ti. -Hotch puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo ofreciéndole una sonrisa que hacía ver que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el sombrero.

-Una cosa más… ¿Por qué mandaste a Emily a Slytherin si te rogó que no lo hicieras?

-¡Intentó quemarme! ¡Ese tipo de cosas solo las puede hacer un Slytherin! -Los dos chicos se miraron divertidos, dejando el sombrero en su sitio al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

- _Por última vez, señorita Prentiss. La estancia de todo estudiante en una casa dura hasta que se gradúe. Un alumno no puede cambiar de casa todos los años para… ¿Cómo ha dicho? Oh, sí… "Experimentar su estancia en cada una de las casas de Hogwarts para nutrirse de las cualidades de cada una de ellas."_ -Oyeron que decía la directora exasperada.

- _Pero fomentaría la empatía por los compañeros de otras casas y potenciaría cualidades que quizá algunos creen que no tienen. Imagine, durante los cuatro primeros cursos tendrían experiencias en cada casa y en el quinto podrían elegir quedarse con la que se identificaran más._

-Dicho así, no suena tan mal… -Reconoció el sombrero desde el estante. Volvieron a oír la voz de la directora.

- _Hay que reconocer que ha heredado el don de la palabra de su madre…_

Hotch y Dave se miraron aterrados. Aunque fuera cierto, eso sí que suponía un duro golpe para la pequeña Prentiss.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : ¿Adivináis quiénes son esas amigas que ha hecho Emily durante sus aventuras? Este capítulo me parece muy entrañable y me encanta la forma en la que el sombrero le explica a Dave por qué tiene que estar en Hufflepuff. No olvidéis dejar un **review**. Por cierto, ¿En qué casa creéis que estaríais vosotros?_

 _*Mientras que a las salas comunes de Slytherin (en las mazmorras) y Gryffindor (en su torre) se accede por medio de una contraseña que se cambia cada cierto tiempo, a la sala de Hufflepuff (en el sótano junto a las cocinas) se accede tocando un barril concreto al ritmo del nombre Helga Hufflupuff (si el ritmo es incorrecto el estudiante queda empapado de vinagre y se le prohíbe el acceso) y a la sala de Ravenclaw (en su torre) se accede respondiendo un acertijo correctamente._


	4. La mejor de las cualidades (2º)

_**N/A**_ _: Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Gracias por los favs, los reviews y seguir la historia. Veo que incluso ha vuelto un fantasmita (Eh, Natalia! ;)_

 _Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque es muy tierno. Espero que os guste._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La mejor de las cualidades (Curso 2)**

Dave y Hotch caminaban por la orilla del lago Negro hablando del último examen de pociones.

-Estoy seguro de que si sigues así te convertirás en el alumno favorito de Slughorn. -Opinó Aaron mientras su amigo tiraba una piedrecita al lago negro. Un grito procedente de sus cabezas llamó su atención.

-¿Hey podéis ayudarme? -Una chica de peculiar aspecto permanecía agarrada de la rama de un sauce.

-¿Quién te ha puesto ahí? -Preguntó Dave mirando hacia arriba.

-En realidad… yo… Estaba leyendo bajo el árbol cuando vi un puffskein en la rama y lo rescaté. No pensaba que sería tan difícil bajar de aquí…

-¿Un puffskein? -Preguntó Hotch mirando a Dave interrogante.

-Son un tipo de criaturas muy populares como mascotas... Alguien ha debido jugar al Quidditch con él y lo habrá extraviado. -Explicó Dave sacando su varita.

-Eso es horrible. -Murmuró Hotch pensando en sí habría algún tipo de ley que defendiera los derechos de las criaturas mágicas para que no fueran utilizadas como sustitutas de quaffles o peor… ¡bludgers!

Con un encantamiento de levitación, Dave bajó del árbol a la niña, que parecía de primero. En sus manos portaba una pequeña bolita de pelo color crema.

-Gracias. Soy Penélope García. -Ellos se presentaron.

-Me suena haberte visto antes por la sala común. -Dijo Dave.

-Oh, vosotros sois los que siempre se sientan en la mesa de Ravenclaw pese a no pertenecer a esa casa, ¿verdad? -Ambos asintieron. -Los amigos de Emily. -Esta vez los dos se miraron extrañados. -Si la estáis buscando, la vi pasar con unos Slytherins no hace mucho.

-¿Con unos Slytherins? -Preguntaron al unísono. Un grito llamó su atención.

-¡No me hace falta varita para partiros la cara! -Los tres acudieron a ver que sucedía.

-¡Antes crece un poco, enano! -Un chico negro y delgado tenía la nariz cubierta de sangre. Reconocieron a Emily, que permanecía encogida en el suelo junto a una chica rubia que parecía estar consolándola. La Slytherin se agarraba las piernas, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. Dave y Hotch corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Emily! -La llamó Hotch. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Los muy ratas… -Se quejó el chico negro que vestía con la corbata roja y dorada de su casa. -No se puede tratar así a nadie, ¿pero a alguien de tu misma casa y más pequeña? Eso sí que es ruin.

-¡Derek, ya vale! -Le interrumpió la chica rubia que lucía los mismos colores. -Esos chicos le lanzaron la maldición furunculus. -Explicó con gesto de dolor.

Al agacharse oyeron como Emily sollozaba. Hotch la rodeó con sus brazos acariciando su cabeza.

-Vamos, Emily. Te llevaremos a la enfermería. No llores, por favor... -La chica levantó la cabeza al oír su voz, su cara estaba cubierta por un montón de enormes y asquerosas espinillas. Hotch la observó atónito, apenas se la reconocía.

-Creo que tengo guardada una poción cura forúnculos que hice en primero. -Dijo Dave ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara. La chica agachó la cabeza y volvió a sollozar.

-No es eso… Es que… destruyeron mi bufanda… -Hotch la miró sin entender, pero inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta a lo que se refería y lo que significaba aquella bufanda para ella, la que el año anterior le había regalado Dave para que se sintiera una Hufflepuff. Aquella prenda le había supuesto varias burlas de las que ella pasaba y a los chicos de Slytherin no les hacía ninguna gracia que la llevara. La bufanda simbolizaba el primer acercamiento real entre Dave y Emily. A partir de ese regalo se hicieron inseparables.

Sintió como una ola de ira se apoderaba de él.

-¡Se van a enterar! -Exclamó levantándose rápidamente varita en mano.

-¡Espera Aaron! -Fue Dave quien le paró, ofreciéndole esa sonrisa capaz de ganarse hasta la confianza de un duende. Hotch no entendía como podía sonreír ante tal situación. -¿Me das tu bufanda?

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Dave se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído. Hotch se quitó la bufanda, apuntó su varita hacia ella y pronunció unos conjuros. Dave era claramente superior en pociones, pero él era mejor en encantamientos. Dave se agachó junto a su amiga y puso la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, tapándole parte de la cara que estaba cubierta por las asquerosas espinillas.

-Esta bufanda es mucho mejor, ¿Sabes por qué? -Dijo ayudándola a levantarse. -Porque Aaron la ha encantado para que cada día sea del color de la casa que tú quieras. Cambiará dependiendo de tus emociones. -La chica se sorprendió al ver como la bufanda roja y dorada se volvía negra y amarilla.

-Y además, es un regalo de los dos. -Todos sonrieron agradados por el nuevo atuendo de Emily, que escondió su cara tras la bufanda con una timidez poco habitual en ella.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

Hotch observó cómo Dave caminaba de la mano de Emily mientras la chica del árbol la intentaba animar con su puffskein. Al verlo, pensó que Dave era el mejor amigo que tendría nunca. Su idea había sido digna de un Ravenclaw, su actitud propia de un Hufflepuff, pero sobretodo se había comportado como un buen amigo y eso valía más que la copa de las casas.

* * *

*Para los que no lo recuerden Slughorn es el profesor de pociones, jefe de la casa Slytherin, que queda en el puesto tras la muerte de Snape.

**Un puffskein es como ya he explicado una bolita marrón bastante dócil que los niños tienen como mascota. Al no suponer ningún peligro se pueden llevar a Hogwarts.

Review si piensas que Dave es tan adorable como un puffskein. En el próximo capítulo veremos al que faltaba :)


	5. Un genio primerizo (3º)

**N/A:** _¡Hola queridos lectores! Os traigo nuevo capítulo con nuevo personaje. Bueno, nuevo en realidad no es porque todos le conocemos ;)_

 _Lukaibao: Sí! No lo había pensado pero un puffskein se parece bastante al Poe, solo que está cubierto de pelo y tiene una lengua muy larga. Si googleas su nombre encontrarás ilustraciones de estos seres. Son supermonos! :3_

 _No olvidéis dejar un **review**._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Un genio primerizo (Curso 3)**

La bilblioteca de Hogwarts era uno de los sitios preferidos de Aaron Hotchner. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que ofrecía y el olor a libros viejos. Mientras Dave prefería estudiar a las orillas del Lago Negro, Emily pasaba el tiempo en la torre de astronomía, alejada de las mazmorras de los Slytherin. Cada día le preocupaba más el acoso al que la morena se veía sometida debido a su comportamiento conflictivo y la maldad de los de su casa.

Se acercó a la estantería para coger un libro, pero algo llamó su atención. Un niño de Ravenclaw permanecía petrificado cubierto por un montón de libros. Hotch apartó los libros y apuntó su varita al pecho del muchacho.

-Finite. -De su varita de endrino surgió una intensa luz roja. El chico recuperó el color en la cara y la movilidad.

-Menos mal… pensaba que nadie me encontraría… -Estaba visiblemente asustado.

-No te he visto antes, ¿eres de primero? -El niño asintió tímidamente. -¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Unos chicos de mi curso… Gracias por despetrificarme.

-No hay de qué. Soy Aaron…

-Hotchner. -Completó él. -Te sientas en mi mesa junto a dos chicos todas las mañanas. -Hotch le observó pensativo. Era un chico pequeño y mucho más escuálido que Morgan. Llevaba unas enormes gafas que parecían más viejas que el gato de Filch. El chico empezó a recoger los libros. -Yo soy Spencer Reid.

-¿Aritmancia? -Aaron inspeccionó los volúmenes que estudiaba el chico. -Estos libros son de nivel de cuarto. Ni si quiera en mi curso hemos estudiado estos hechizos y pociones…

-Es que el resto ya me los he leído.

-¿Te has leído todos los libros de los tres primeros cursos? -El niño asintió.

-No conocía nada del mundo mágico hasta que la directora McGonagall se presentó en mi casa y sentí la necesidad de saberlo todo acerca de la magia.

-¿Eres hijo de muggles? -El niño asintió con cierto miedo, pero acabó sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de Hotch, que se sintió identificado con el muchacho por sus orígenes y admiraba esa curiosidad por aprenderlo todo de un mundo que desconocía.

Empezaron a hablar sentados en el suelo y el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido. Hotch estaba impresionado: aquel niño de once años conocía más encantamientos que él, se sabía las recetas de las pociones al pie de la letra y era capaz de recitar el libro de Historia de la magia… ¡palabra por palabra!

Sin embargo, Aaron presentía que todo lo que conocía sobre magia se debía exclusivamente a los libros. Al día siguiente Aaron se sentó junto a Reid en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hola Spencer. -El niño se sonrojó ligeramente. Aaron era el primero que le prestaba atención sin querer maldecirle por ser un sabelotodo. -Esta tarde te enseñaré algo. Te veo en la cabaña del guarda bosques después de clases, ¿vale?

* * *

-Hola Hagrid.

-Hola Hotch, ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? -Preguntó el gigante que llevaba unos ratones muertos suspendidos de unas cuerdas.

-Se llama Spencer, es hijo de muggles como yo y solo conoce el mundo mágico por los libros.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Vives en Hogwarts, muchacho. -El chico se agazapó tras Hotch.

-Por eso pensé que tal vez le vendría bien conocer a Newt.

-¿Newt Scamander? -Preguntó Reid con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, se llama así por él. -Siguieron a Hagrid hasta el lugar donde guardaba una especie de serpiente con pico y vistosas plumas azuladas.

-¡Un Occamy! -El chico estaba abrumado. -He leído acerca de ellos. Son criaturas coranápticas y sus huevos son muy preciados por ser de una plata muy fina… pero es peligroso tener este tipo de bestias en una escuela… El Ministerio de Magia le dio una clasificación de cuatro equis, solo un mago muy experimentado los puede controlar.

-Veo que tu amigo es todo un cerebrito. -Hotch sonrió.

-Hagrid es experto en criaturas mágicas, nos enseñó a Newt en nuestra primera clase, hará un par de semanas. -Explicó acercándose al animal y dándole de comer un ratón.

-No te preocupes, chico. Al ser una cría no supone un peligro siempre que seas cuidadoso. -Spencer vaciló. -Las que son peligrosas son las madres. Podrían matarte si te acercas a sus huevos.

-¿Y dónde está la madre de esta cría? -Preguntó mirando asustado a su alrededor.

-Murió. El viejo Scamander me dejó a la pequeña Newt para que cuidara de ella. -Explicó el semigigante acariciando a la hermosa criatura. -Vamos, acaríciala. -Hagrid la sostuvo entre sus grandes manos para que el pequeño Ravenclaw la acariciara. -No te hará nada.

Spencer se acercó temeroso, acercando poco a poco su mano hacia la pequeña bestia. Finalmente la tocó y acarició su plumaje.

-Es fascinante… -Susurró apreciándola más de cerca.

-Todo el mundo mágico lo es, Spencer, pero si te encierras en los libros no lograrás verlo.


	6. La importancia que quieras darle (3º)

**N/A: Os traigo nuevo cap. Gracias por los reviews y si tenéis sugerencias, ideas divertidas acerca de travesuras o maldiciones no dudéis en enviármelas a ver que puedo hacer. Habrá menciones y homenajes a los personajes de Harry Potter, cosa que la verdad disfruto mucho. Si la semana pasada le tocó a Hagrid, esta le toca al narizotas más famoso. Y sí, también aparecerán nombres de secundarios de la serie... Espero que os guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La importancia que quieras darle (Curso 3)**

La Navidad se acercaba y un manto blanco cubría Hogsmade. Aaron permanecía sentado en un tronco contemplando una vieja casa.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! -Emily llegó junto a él, se sentó a su lado con aire distraído y abrió una caja de grageas Bertie Bott. No tardó en escupir una con una mueca de asco. -Odio las de sabor a vómito... -Le ofreció una pero Aaron la declinó amablemente. -¿En qué piensas?

-Esa casa… da escalofríos…

-Es la casa de los gritos, el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña… Aunque hace años que nadie oye gritos en su interior.

-Da miedo.

-A mí no me da miedo, me pone triste. -Hotch la miró curioso.

-¿Por qué te pone triste?

-Fue donde murió el director Snape. -Hotch recordó la dura mirada que había recibido por parte del retrato de Snape en el despacho de la directora y recordó las palabras que pronunció McGonagall cuando un día le preguntó por el profesor Snape. _"He conocido hombres muy valientes a lo largo de mi vida… Severus estaba por encima de ellos en ese aspecto."_ Más tarde se había informado acerca de él y descubrió que había sido un héroe durante la segunda Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort.

-Snape es un ejemplo de que no todos los valientes son seleccionados para Gryffindor, ni todos los leales son enviados a Hufflepuff. -Al oír esas palabras la bufanda de Emily cambió del amarillo y negro al rojo y dorado. Sin duda esa era una de las mejores ideas que había tenido Dave. La Slytherin le miró con una suave sonrisa que se convirtió en una carcajada cuando Aaron recibió un bolazo de nieve. -¡Te vas a enterar, Dave!

Su pelea de bolas de nieve fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Prentiss, como prefecto de tu casa, me preocupa que te juntes con estos dos.

-Me junto con quien quiero, Foyet. -Replicó cruzándose de brazos. -Son mis amigos, tú no. -El chico era de sexto. Hotch le había visto varias veces. Ante los profesores parecía disciplinado y amable, pero en realidad era cruel con los alumnos que consideraba inferiores.

-Creo que deberías empezar a elegir mejor a tus amigos. -Dijo apuntándola con la varita de forma amenazante. Sin pensarlo, Dave y Aaron sacaron sus varitas, tomando una postura ofensiva contra Foyet.

-¡Déjala en paz! -Exclamó Hotch desviando la atención de Foyet, que parecía estar disfrutando con todo aquello. Con una siniestra sonrisa acercó su cara a la de Emily, que no se inmutó.

-Eres tan débil que te tiene que defender un sangre sucia. -Sin que nadie lo esperara, Emily apartó rápidamente la mano de Foyet, desviando el hechizo que acababa de expulsar y le propinó una dolorosa patada en la ingle.

-¡Expelliarmus! -Hotch fue rápido y con un movimiento de varita le desarmó.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso! -Gritó Emily clavando su varita en la garganta del prefecto. Hotch la había visto enfadada varias veces, pero aquello era diferente: parecía estar a punto de matarle.

-Emily… -Dave le hablaba con tranquilidad, pero en el fondo temía que esto le trajera a su amiga más problemas. -Vámonos, tú eres mejor que él, no te pongas a su altura.

-Incarcerous. -Unas cuerdas surgieron de la varita de Aaron, atando a Foyet.

Los tres caminaron lejos del Slytherin que permanecía atado mirándoles con una sonrisa capaz de producir más escalofríos que la casa de los gritos.

-No entiendo como Slughorn ha podido elegir como prefecto a ese psicópata. -Comentó Hotch.

-Creo que con esa patada Emily ha evitado que en un futuro pueda tener pequeños psicópatas. -Se burló Dave, pero la niña no pareció divertirse con el comentario. -Hey, Emily. -La chica se giró molesta.

-¡No tiene gracia! -Los dos la miraron sin saber que decir. -¡Te ha llamado sangre sucia! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? -Hotch no había oído ese término antes, pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que significaba. -Es horrible que todavía haya magos que usen ese término. Es el legado de magos como Voldemort, no de quienes lucharon contra él por un mundo en el que las vidas de magos y muggles contaran lo mismo.

-Tienes razón, pero actualmente apenas hay magos que usen ese término para referirse a los hijos de gente no mágica. -Explicó Dave. La chica miró hacia otro lado con los ojos brillantes. -Foyet es un imbécil, no le des tanta importancia.

-¡Pero es que es importante! -Exclamó con impotencia. Hotch se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro para que lo olvidara.

-Para mí no, solo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle.

* * *

La mirada de la profesora McGonagall era terriblemente severa. Hotch, Prentiss y Rossi permanecían de pie frente a ella con la cabeza bien alta, pese a sus túnicas rasgadas y estar cubiertos de un montón de cortes y rasguños.

-Definitivamente, esto no lo esperaba. Una cosa son las travesuras e intentos por cambiarles de casa y otra que desaten una guerra en el comedor. El señor Morgan está en la enfermería y el señor Reid ha recibido su propio hechizo porque todavía es incapaz de canalizar su magia.

-Pero profesora… -Intentó decir Emily.

-¡Silencio!

-Señora, creo que debería permitirnos que nos explicáramos. -Comenzó Dave.

-¡No quiero excusas, señor Rossi! Este comportamiento es intolerable en Hogwarts.

-Señora, aceptaremos nuestro castigo. -Empezó a hablar Hotch con entereza. -Pero debería saber que Foyet manipuló a esos Slytherin para que molestaran a Spencer. Nosotros, al igual que Morgan, solo le defendimos. Además, creo que ningún profesor aprobaría que unos estudiantes llamaran a otro _sangre sucia_. -La mujer les miró con detenimiento.

-Por supuesto que no, señor Hotchner. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que ustedes hayan actuado como debieran.

-Como ya he dicho, aceptaremos nuestro castigo.

-Minerva. -Una profunda voz les interrumpió. La profesora McGonagall desvió la vista hacia el retrato de Snape. -Deberíamos vigilar que los prefectos tengan un comportamiento digno de su cargo. -La profesora consideró la propuesta del retrato y le hizo un gesto a Filch.

-Argus, avisa al profesor Slughorn.

-Creía que no le dabas importancia. -Murmuró Emily inclinándose hacia él para que la profesora no les escuchara.

-Supongo que no es lo mismo cuando se lo llaman a un amigo, ¿verdad?


	7. El miedo de los valientes (3º)

_**N/A** : Hola a todos y una vez más gracias por los reviews. Os dejo uno de mis capítulos favoritos, que enlaza las vidas que conocemos de los chicos de la UAC con el mundo mágico. No olvidéis dejar un comentario para saber qué os parece._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: El miedo de los valientes (Curso 3)**

En la mesa de Ravenclaw Hotch escuchaba como Emily les contaba a Spencer, JJ, Derek y Penelope lo genial que había sido su última clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Al parecer, el profesor Gideon les había puesto un ejercicio práctico en el cual tenían que enfrentar a una criatura llamada Bogart, la cual tomaba la forma de lo que más temían. En la clase habían coincidido Slytherin y Hufflepuff; con lo cual, Aaron no había pasado todavía por aquel ejercicio.

-El boggart vino hacia mí y se convirtió en el muñeco diabólico ese que salía en la película que nos puso Hotch cuando estuvimos en casa de Dave el verano pasado, entonces lancé el hechizo y el boggart se transformó en un miniDave vestido igual que el muñeco. -Explicó Emily sin poder parar de reír.

-Creo que no me respetan... -Murmuró el chico indignado al ver cómo se reían todos.

-Entonces… ¿Nadie ha visto nunca la verdadera forma de un Boggart? -Preguntó Garcia, que tenía predilección por las criaturas mágicas.

-Gideon dijo que no*.

-¿Y si alguien no tiene ningún miedo? -Cuestionó Spencer. -Se supone que entonces se vería la verdadera forma de un boggart.

-Supongo, pero todos tenemos algún miedo.

-¡Yo no! -Exclamó Morgan. -Conmigo seguro que se mostraría tal y como es.

-¿En serio? ¿No hay nada que te dé miedo?

-Soy un Gryffindor, no le temo a nada. -Dijo sacando pecho como si fuera el más valiente del mundo. Hotch empezó a juguetear con el tenedor y el puré de patata que servía de guarnición al pollo.

-Ser valiente no implica no tener miedo, sino ser capaz de afrontarlo. -Intervino JJ. -Creo que mi boggart se transformaría en un montón de arañas.

-El mío seguro que tomaría la forma de la cara enfadada de McGonagall. -Dijo Penelope. Todos empezaron a hacer sus cavilaciones acerca de qué forma tomaría un boggart frente a cada uno.

Lo cierto era que en cuanto Emily había comenzado a contar la historia, Aaron se preguntó cuál sería su boggart. No podía sacarse las palabras de JJ de la cabeza. Le asustaba tanto en lo que pudiera convertirse el boggart que dudaba en si sería capaz de afrontarlo, por ende, eso le convertía en un cobarde.

-Hotch, ¿No tienes ahora tú clase con Gideon? -Preguntó la morena sabiendo que Defensa era la asignatura que más le gustaba, por encima incluso de encantamientos.

-Sí, pero no creo que vaya, no me encuentro bien. -Se levantó de la mesa cogiendo su mochila y caminando hacia la torre Gryffindor. Al llegar a la habitación se tiró encima de la cama, tan deprimido como si estuviera en presencia de un dementor. Era la primera clase que se saltaba en tres años y lo peor era que había sido por miedo.

Unas horas después una mano le zarandeó con suavidad para que despertara. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos más bonitos que tenía la casa Gryffindor.

-JJ, ¿Qué haces aquí? -La niña se sentó junto a él.

-Dave me mandó a hablar contigo, quería saber cómo te encuentras, nos dejaste preocupados.

-Dile que estoy bien. -Declaró tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

-Te encanta Defensa y la clase que ha descrito Emily tenía toda la pinta de que se convertiría en tu favorita...

-¿Si? A mí no me pareció para tanto…

-He oído que Gideon preguntó por ti. -Aaron no respondió. -¿Te puedo contar algo? -Su voz triste captó el interés del Gryffindor. -Yo también tengo miedo de enfrentarme a un boggart… Antes dije que tomaría la forma de unas arañas, pero creo que en realidad no se convertiría en eso…

-¿Entonces en qué? -La chica se miró las manos.

-En mi hermana. -Un instinto de protección apareció en el corazón de Hotch. Sabía lo que era que un familiar no le aceptara, pero tenerle miedo era una cosa muy distinta.

-¿Te pega? -Preguntó levantándose. La niña negó inmediatamente.

-Mi hermana se suicidó hace dos años, meses antes de que yo entrara a Hogwarts, acababa de cumplir 17. Rosaline era una squib, no sé si sabes lo que eso conlleva... -Cruzó las piernas como si fuera un indio sobra la cama. -Es como verte obligado a vivir en un mundo que no es el tuyo, muchos magos les ven inferiores por no tener magia, por eso todos los squib suelen llevar una vida en la comunidad muggle. Mi padre es un mago hijo de muggles y mi madre una bruja, así que nos educaron en el mundo mágico. Imagina soñar con Hogwarts y no aceptar que no perteneces al mundo en el que has crecido. -Unas lágrimas escaparon de los azulados ojos de la rubia. -A mí no me importaba que no fuera una bruja… Hubiera dado mi magia por protegerla… -Hotch nunca había sido consciente del grado de madurez de JJ, pese a que todavía estaba en segundo. -Por eso sé que mi mayor miedo no son las arañas, es que aparezca mi hermana y me culpe de su muerte.

La historia de JJ le rompió el corazón casi literalmente, era lo más triste que había oído nunca. Aaron le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y la abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho, JJ. -Aaron dejó que la niña se desahogara contra su pecho y lloró también. -No fue culpa tuya.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Gideon. Necesitas recuperar esa clase. -Dijo finalmente limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.

-Gracias.

* * *

Aaron entró en el despacho del jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas, pero JJ tenía razón, era peor no afrontar la situación.

-Hotch, pensaba que estabas enfermo… -Le miró con astucia. -Pero no lo estabas… ¿Cierto? -Aaron permaneció en silencio. Además de Hagrid, Gideon era el único profesor que se refería a él por su apodo, lo cual le hacía ver más cercano y confiable. -¿Qué ocurre?

-En realidad, me preguntaba si es posible que pueda recuperar su clase práctica de esta tarde. -Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro del hombre. El profesor le explicó lo que debía hacer para enfrentar al boggart y le llevó frente a un baúl. -¿Listo?

Del baúl salió una especie de espectro negro que le produjo una angustiosa sensación. Sin embargo, Hotch fue rápido y pronunció el hechizo _Ridikulus_ que convirtió al Dementor en un Nazgul enano y cabezón. Solo había visto a los dementores en los libros, pero siempre le habían recordado a los espectros de una película muy popular entre los muggles.

-Es curioso… -Dijo el profesor después de felicitarle por haber actuado tan rápido.

-¿El qué?

-Los dementores representan los recuerdos más traumáticos y dolorosos de nuestra vida, es decir, nuestros miedos más profundos. Que tu boggart sea un dementor sin que hayas tenido contacto con ellos, quiere decir que tu mayor temor es el propio miedo. -Gideon le instó a que se sentara debido a la palidez que había tomado su rostro. -¿Te ha sorprendido descubrir que tu boggart no era el que tú pensabas?

-Yo… tenía miedo de que se convirtiera en mi padre… -Gideon no dijo nada, sabiendo lo difícil que era confesar ese secreto.

-Has sido muy valiente, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Una amiga me ha hecho ver que tengo que afrontar mis miedos, por muy dolorosos que sean.

* * *

*Según Rowling, la única persona que ha sido capaz de ver la verdadera forma de un Boggart es Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, debido a su ojo mágico.

**Supongo que se ha entendido u os acordaréis. Un squib es una persona no mágica nacida de padres mágicos. Sería lo contrario a los magos nacidos de muggles. Un ejemplo de squib es Argus Filch, el bedel de Hogwarts.


	8. La ladrona de besos (4º)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores, gracias por vuestros reviews. Después de unos capítulos más dramáticos viene el lado idealista de cierta Slytherin para alegrarnos la lectura. Espero que os guste._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La ladrona de besos (Curso 4)**

-Deberías haber echado antes el díctamo. -Emily miraba el libro. Tenía la túnica manchada y estaba algo despeinada.

-Es cierto… -Bufó tirando el libro por la ventana. Dave se asomó para comprobar que le había dado al profesor Gideon en la coronilla. Escondió la cabeza antes de que le descubriese. -Odio pociones, es un asco… ¿De verdad son tan importantes? Quiero decir, todo el mundo puede comprar pociones en el callejón Diagon.

-La asignatura de pociones es un arte, una delicada manera de hechizar los sentidos, de embotellar el amor, la fama o incluso la felicidad… -Ambos bajaron las escaleras. -Es una disciplina en la que es importante tener paciencia. Todo tiene que estar medido al detalle, tienes que saber cuánto tiempo remover, conocer el color del humo que emerge del caldero cuando hierve. Es importante hasta la forma en la que están cortados los ingredientes…

-Vale, entendido… Rossi y las pociones… no veía un amor tan puro desde esa novela muggle en la que todos mueren.

-¿Comparas mi talento en pociones con una obra de Shakespeare?

-Es que eres igual de dramático que Shakespeare. -Se burló andando ya por el vestíbulo.

-Tus intentos con las pociones sí que pueden acabar como una obra de Shakespeare… -Emily rio dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo. Dave la agarró de la muñeca y la tomó de la cintura galantemente, como si estuvieran bailando. -Cuidado Prentiss, que también soy un romántico. -Emily rio con ganas.

-Pues cuidado a ver si esto va a acabar en tragedia.

-¡Hey parejita! -La voz de JJ les interrumpió. -Creo que deberíais ver esto. -Los dos la miraron con curiosidad y la siguieron hasta el corredor más cercano donde Hotch estaba sentado con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa? -Emily chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos, pero no se inmutó. -Está embobado… -Dave le miró de cerca.

-Aaron, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Hotch asintió.

-Nunca he estado mejor… -Suspiró. Los dos amigos se miraron.

-Oh, oh…

-Me parece que le han dado un filtro de amor. -Opinó Dave mirándole los ojos con detenimiento. Le dio una collejita cariñosa. -¿Quién es tu enamorada chaval?

-Megan ...

-¿Megan? -Preguntó Emily. -No hay ninguna Megan en nuestro curso.

-Eso es porque todavía va a tercero. -Informó JJ. -Es una Ravenclaw de mi curso.

-¡Qué precoz! -Rio Dave. -En tercero y envenenando de amor a los mayores… ¡Vaya con la pequeña Megan! ¡Qué pronto empieza!

-Es tan guapa... -Dijo con aire soñador.

-Sí, y muy lista también… -Murmuró JJ poniéndose a su altura. -¿No ves que te ha dado un filtro de amor?

-Y besa tan bien…

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha besado? -Hotch suspiró y asintió como si fuera el recuerdo más hermoso del mundo.

-¡La arrastro! -Exclamó Emily furiosa. -Dime quien es. -Dave rio divertido.

-¿No estarás celosa?

-¿Celosa? -Repitió JJ adelantándose a su amiga. -¿Es que no te das cuenta que le han robado su primer beso?

-¡Exactamente! No puedes robarle a alguien su primer beso. ¡Es algo horrible!

-Ni siquiera sabes si fue su primer beso. -Dijo Dave intentando que las dos chicas mantuvieran la calma.

-Sus rizos son tan dorados como los rayos del sol… ¡Y sus ojos! ¡Qué ojos, Dave! ¡Son tan grandes como el calamar gigante! -El Hufflepuff dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Como poeta eres patético.

-Sí, me están dando ganas de vomitar. -El chico miró a Emily entusiasmado.

-¿Necesitas una poción? Megan es buena en pociones, seguro que está encantada de hacerte una. -Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la Slytherin.

-Sí, claro. Llévame con Megan. -Dijo levantándole e incitándole a que le llevara con ella.

-De eso nada. -Intercedió Dave. -Por muy buena en pociones que sea Megan, dudo mucho que haya sido capaz de preparar un filtro de amor en tercero. -Explicó ignorando las nuevas declaraciones de amor de Hotch. -Probablemente haya adquirido alguno de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley y se lo haya dado a nuestro querido amigo. -Continuó en un susurro para que Hotch no le oyera. -Lo mejor será llevarle con el profesor Slughorn para que le dé un antídoto. -Las chicas asintieron a regañadientes.

-Oye Emily. -Hotch parecía pensativo. -¿Crees que podrías convencer al sombrero para que transfiera a Megan a Gryffindor? -Como respuesta la chica agitó la varita y le silenció.

-Señorita Prentiss. -El profesor Gideon se acercó a ellos. -La próxima vez que tire sus libros por la ventana, asegúrese de que no lleven su nombre. -Le entregó el libro y la reprendió por no tener más cuidado. JJ y Dave compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Menos mal que era el libro de pociones y no el de Historia de la magia…

-Ya te digo, porque en ese caso creo que McGonagall ya estaría poniendo un nuevo anuncio en El Profeta en busca de un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hotch y Dave caminaban de camino a los invernaderos para su clase de Herbología.

-¡Es vergonzoso! -Hotch se tapaba la cara con las manos. -Me siento… no sé… ¡sucio!

-Venga hombre, no es para tanto. -Dave intentó quitarle importancia. -Deberías sentirte halagado… creo… Salvo por el hecho de que te robó tu primer beso, supongo…

-Megan no fue mi primer beso. -Dave paró en seco.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Y bien? -Insistió arqueando las cejas.

-Haley Brooks.

-No la ubico…

-Claro que no, es una muggle que vive al final de mi calle.

-Qué calladito te lo tenías. -Le dio una alegre palmada en la espalda.

-No suelo hablar de esas cosas…

-Pues a lo mejor deberías haberlo hecho… -Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Por?

-JJ y Emily pensaron que Megan te había robado tu primer beso y como buenas amigas que son no se lo tomaron muy bien. -Hotch se quedó blanco. Le aterraba la suma del (a veces) peligroso afán por proteger a sus amigos que tenía Emily y el carácter de JJ cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Qué le han hecho?

-¿No has visto los carteles? -Señaló un cartel en el que figuraba el dibujo de una poción de color rosa, cuyo humo formaba una frase que rezaba: "Si te hace falta hechizar a alguien para conseguir un beso, no es amor, es ACOSO". -Han convocado una asamblea para discutir el uso de los filtros de amor, ya que violan los derechos elementales de la víctima. -Hotch sonrió al pensar que esa medida era muy del estilo de Emily.

-En realidad me parece una medida bastante sensata…

-Y digamos que Megan Kane tardará un tiempo en volver a lucir sus "rizos tan dorados como los rayos del sol…"


	9. Motivos ocultos (4º)

**N/A:** _Saco un poquito de tiempo para actualizar. No sé si está teniendo muy buena acogida este fic... Lo mismo la fusión es demasiado rara... No olvidéis dejar un review._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Motivos ocultos (Curso 4)**

Hotch sabía que a David Rossi nunca le había entusiasmado el Quidditch, siempre decía que ese tipo de deportes sacaban lo peor de las personas. Quizás tenía razón, porque los Hufflepuffs no se cortaban lo más mínimo en insultar a sus contrincantes y gritarles con amenazas, aunque para ser justos, los alumnos de las otras casas también lo hacían.

-¡Jennifer Jareau anota de nuevo! 80 a 30 gana Hufflepuff! -Gritó el comentarista.

-¡Bien! ¡Moved el culo! -Exclamó Emily cuya bufanda permanecía roja y dorada aquel día.

-Creía que no te interesaba el Quidditch.

-Y no me interesa, pero dos de mis amigos juegan en uno de los equipos. ¡Wow! ¿Has visto como Morgan le ha dado a esa bludger? -Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan emocionada.

-¡VAMOS LEONES! -Gritó contagiado por la euforia.

-No te hagas ilusiones. -Intervino Garcia. -Todavía os llevamos 50 puntos de ventaja. ¡HUFFLE-HUFFLE-PUFF! ¡HUFFLE-HUFFLE-PUFF!

No obstante, desde que Morgan y JJ habían sido admitidos en el equipo de Gryffindor, Dave parecía haber desarrollado cierto interés por el deporte estrella del mundo mágico, aunque parte de ese interés había sido motivado por al entusiasmo de Garcia. Por lo visto, su bisabuelo había sido uno de los mejores jugadores de la casa de los tejones.

Media hora después el buscador de Gryffindor atrapaba la snitch, dándole la victoria a los leones por un margen de 40 puntos.

-¡Oh, no! -Hotch intentó animar a Garcia y Dave. -¡Qué mierda, nosotros hemos jugado mejor!

-Mira el lado bueno, nuestros amigos han hecho un partidazo. -Dijo Emily saludando efusivamente a Morgan que pasaba cerca.

-El año pasado hubiera dicho que Morgan no era capaz ni de sostener un bate… -Comentó Dave, consciente del estirón que había dado.

Era natural, todos ellos crecían. Hotch se había fijado en que Dave ya empezaba a llamar la atención del sector femenino con su encantadora sonrisa, y él mismo ya había sido víctima del interés amoroso de una alumna de tercero...

-Estoy segura de que Derek será un bombón de aquí a un par de años. -Dijo Penelope, mirándole con aire soñador.

-Parece que has bebido un filtro amoroso. -Comentó el pequeño Spencer que por poco no alcanzaba a ver tras la grada.

El día siguiente al partido tuvieron la idea de hacer un picnic cerca del lago negro, aprovechando la estampa primaveral que ofrecía. La suave brisa mecía las hojas del sauce bajo el cual estudiaban Reid y Prentiss, comentando de vez en cuando algunos aspectos. Hotch se preguntó si estarían tramando algo, porque últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. La tranquilidad de los dos estudiantes contrastaba con las risas divertidas de Morgan y García, que se habían descalzado y habían metido sus pies en el Lago Negro.

-Creo que esto servirá para atraerlo… -Escuchó Aaron sin despegar la mirada del árbol, mientras acariciaba a Sergio, el gato de Emily. A su lado, JJ y Dave jugaban al snap explosivo.

-Hola David. -Una voz femenina hizo que JJ y Dave interrumpieran su partida. Hotch la reconoció de inmediato, dado que era una de las estudiantes más populares de la escuela. -Quería agradecerte el apoyo que me diste ayer. -Dave se levantó, arremangándose el jersey.

-No fue nada. -Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo en las tres escobas la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmade? -La encantadora sonrisa de Dave hizo acto de presencia.

-Claro, cuenta con ello. -La chica sonrió y se despidió volviendo hacia el castillo. Dave se sentó bajo las atentas miradas de JJ y Hotch, cogiendo de nuevo sus cartas.

-¿Esa era Emma Taylor? -Preguntó Hotch.

-Aham…

-¿La buscadora del equipo de Hufflepuff? -Ahora sabía la verdadera razón del creciente interés de Dave por el Quidditch.

-Sep…

-Debía de estar muy triste ayer por no atrapar la snitch… -Mencionó JJ con aire malévolo.

-Sí, Dave. -Aaron la siguió el rollo, divertido por la situación. -Cuéntanos, ¿Qué tipo de apoyo le ofreciste?

-Creo que todavía sois muy pequeños para oír ese tipo de cosas. -Hotch le miró ofendido.

-No te hagas el chulo, somos del mismo año.*

-¡Oh, venga! -JJ parecía realmente interesada. -¡Cuéntanoslo!

Sus súplicas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Sergio empezó a bufar y salió disparado hacia el sauce como alma que llevaba el diablo. De repente, escucharon algo parecido a un gran golpe y un montón de agua les empapó de pies a cabeza.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -Dave arrojó las cartas mojadas para escurrir su caro jersey. -¿Qué fue eso?

Hotch miró en dirección a donde estaban Garcia y Morgan, pero solo encontró a la rubia.

-¿Dónde está Morgan? -Nada más preguntarlo, el moreno salió despedido del interior del Lago negro, yendo a parar a la copa del sauce debajo del cual estudiaban Reid y Emily.

-¡Derek! -Garcia corrió hasta el árbol. -¿Estás bien? -Gritó para que lo oyera.

-¡Ha intentado comerme!

-¿Has conseguido verlo? -El chico asomó la cabeza entre unas hojas.

-¡Si! ¡Es una auténtica pasada! -Hotch se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Os he dicho un montón de veces que no molestéis al calamar gigante...

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ _: *Los estudiantes de Hogwarts entran en el colegio por cursos, no por años. Un nacido en Octubre del 2000 entraría en el mismo curso que un nacido en mayo del 2001 (por ejemplo pasa con Hermione y Harry, ella es de 1979 y él de 1980). Así pues, teniendo en cuenta que he respetado los meses de nacimiento de nuestros chicos (aunque no las edades) y que quería mantener que Dave fuera el mayor (por mero capricho), Rossi tiene 12 años al entrar a Hogwarts mientras que Emily y Hotch tienen 11, pero los cumplen en Octubre y Noviembre respectivamente, por lo que son del mismo año, aunque en teoría Dave debería ir un curso por delante dado que nace antes del verano._


	10. Contrahechizo (4º)

_**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por vuestros reviews del último capítulo, está bien saber que la historia la leen más personas de las que pensaba. Este es uno de los capítulos que más me hace reír, espero que os guste y no olvidéis decir que os ha parecido ;)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Contrahechizo (Curso 4)**

La última broma de los Slytherin a Emily había acabado con varios de ellos en la enfermería, incluida la propia Emily. Si ya de por sí era terrible en pociones, darle el cambiazo a uno de los ingredientes había propiciado una pegajosa explosión. Al menos cinco alumnos acabaron en la enfermería, víctimas de un ataque de hipo y cubiertos por un moco púrpura que apestaba a huevo podrido.

Para colmo, el profesor Slughorn no estaba especialmente interesado en aplacar el abuso al que Emily se había visto sometida durante cuatro años, incluso si pasaba delante de sus narices. Si bien nunca favorecía a los de su casa, al profesor de pociones parecía costarle enfrentar los conflictos.

-No es justo. -Dijo Spencer con aire deprimido. -Esos abusones siempre se salen con la suya.

-¡Estúpida morsa! -Se quejó Morgan refiriéndose a Slughorn. -Está viendo lo que pasa y no hace nada.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que les demos una lección. -Todos miraron a Hotch entre sorprendidos e interesados.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -Preguntó Dave como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-Amigo mío, creo que tu ayuda será indispensable...

* * *

El salón comedor estaba repleto de alumnos debido a que era la hora de la cena. Si bien en el desayuno y el almuerzo se habían acostumbrado a sentarse todos juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, durante la cena la cosa era distinta y cada uno cenaba con los alumnos de sus respectivas casas.

Emily sostenía su cabeza sin apenas probar bocado. Odiaba las cenas. Hotch y Morgan tomaron asiento a su lado, ganándose varias miradas de odio por parte de los Slytherin, porque una cosa era que Prentiss les diera de lado y otra que los Gryffindor ocuparan su mesa.

-¿Qué tal princesa? -Preguntó el Gryffindor más joven despreocupadamente.

-Hola, Emily. Me alegra que se te haya pasado el ataque de hipo. -Ella les miró con precaución.

-Hotch, las cosas están tensas. Slughorn nos ha quitado 50 puntos y me culpan a mí. Si seguís aquí creo que acabareis ganándoos una maldición.

-¿Tú crees? -Dijo Morgan robándole un pedazo de pan y dándole un bocado. -No creo que la reputación de los Slytherin sea merecida. ¿O acaso todos vuestros padres y abuelos fueron mortífagos?

-¿Estás loco? -Preguntó asustada por su imprudente comentario.

-Estoy con Derek, no me creo que todos los Slytherin sean malas personas. -Hotch le dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza. -El problema es que debido a un montón de prejuicios no dejan que les conozcamos. -Se dirigió hacia una chica rubia que tenía enfrente. -¿Es por qué os gusta ir de duros como los Gryffindors o por qué en el fondo sois tan adorables como los Hufflepuffs pero no queréis que se enteren?

-No sé, Hotch... yo creo que solo es una fachada para que ni los Ravenclaws sean capaces de descubrir lo buena gente que son en el fondo. -Comentó Morgan. -Muy en el fondo…

Emily se levantó inmediatamente cogiendo de la mano al que creía más sensato hasta ese momento, intentado arrastrarle lejos de la mesa, pero Hotch ofreció resistencia.

-Os van a quitar mil puntos por esto… -Murmuró intentando que desistiera de su provocación.

-Por ejemplo... tú. -Hotch señaló a la chica rubia, que llevaba la insignia de prefecta de quinto año. Varios Slytherins se habían levantado con aire amenazante como si fueran gatos al acecho. -¿A que en realidad no piensas que los sangre sucia como yo no tengamos derecho a estudiar en Hogwarts? -Todos le miraron ojipláticos.

-No. -Respondió para sorpresa de sus compañeros. -Casi todos tenemos algo de sangre no mágica.

-¡Ves! ¿Cuántos pensáis igual? -Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y poco a poco los más jóvenes levantaron la mano.

-¡Tú! ¡Hotchner! -La voz furiosa de Foyet hizo que todos se volvieran. -¡Deja de provocar con tus comentarios!

-¿O qué? -Esta vez su semblante se endureció y pese a que el Slytherin le sacaba una cabeza y ya cursaba su último año, Aaron le plantó cara. -¿Me vas a lanzar una maldición imperdonable como haces con las mascotas de los chicos de primero? -Morgan preparó su varita, atento a cada movimiento que hacían.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa: tú no te vuelves a acercar a esta mesa y yo no te lanzo la maldición que estás pidiendo a gritos.

-Yo no hago tratos. -Foyet miró a Morgan y luego le mantuvo la mirada a Hotch.

-Cuando te encuentre en el mundo real desearás no haberte topado conmigo, Aaron.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -La profesora McGonagall llegó junto al profesor Gideon, que había presenciado el altercado desde la mesa de profesores.

-Nada. -Respondió Emily rápidamente. -Solo fomentábamos la unión entre casas. -La bruja rodó los ojos, como si esperara esa respuesta. Foyet se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Por lo que veo está funcionando. -Señaló Gideon sonriente al verles cogidos de la mano. La chica se soltó rápidamente y su rostro tomó un ligero matiz rojizo para regocijo de la directora.

-Oh, bien. Entonces sigan fomentando su unión y compañerismo, nunca está demás. -Los dos profesores se retiraron, no sin antes ser perseguidos por un montón de pálidos estudiantes.

-¿Desde cuándo te sonrojas? -Se burló Hotch.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan intimidante? -Preguntó ella desviando la mirada. Hotch se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que viene de familia.

-Profesora McGonagall, hoy irradia una belleza especial. -Dijo uno de los estudiantes que habían salido tras ella. -¿Ha usado una poción embellecedora? ¿Algún alisante de arrugas, quizás?

-¡Será posible! -Otro se arrodilló frente a ella y se puso a recitar.

-Oh gran Minerva, su severidad me enerva. Solo quiero su amor, aunque pertenezca a la casa Gryffindor. -A Derek le resultó imposible aguantar la risa.

-Minnie, no les hagas caso. -La directora fulminó con la mirada al atrevido alumno que había osado llamarla por aquel odioso diminutivo que no oía desde hacía más de viente años. -¡Yo te haré feliz, la edad no es impedimento si nos amamos!

-¡Apártate de ella! ¡A mí tampoco me importa que me lleve cien años!

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué significa esto? -La profesora estaba roja de la ira. Gideon trató de calmar a los alumnos.

-Me parece que han sido hechizados…

-¡Sí, hechizados por su belleza! -Gritó Penelope escondida entre la multitud que no dejaba de reír. Se oyeron unos silbidos.

-¡Por fin los Slytherin se han rendido ante los encantos de una Gryffindor! -Hotch reconoció la voz de JJ procedente del otro extremo del salón.

-¡Ya está bien! -Ustedes cuatro. -Vengan conmigo. -Los cuatro Slytherins se acercaron a ella con caras de idiotas, prácticamente babeando. -Espero que esto no haya sido cosa suya. -Avisó mirando a Hotch, que negó como si fuera inocente.

-Estos chicos han sido víctimas de un filtro amoroso. -Intervino Slughorn.

-¿De verdad, Horace? No lo había notado… -Dijo la mujer sarcásticamente. -Por favor, ¡haga que dejen de decir esas estúpidas rimas!

Dave apareció junto a Emily quien le miró divertida cuando él le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Veis cómo los Slytherin tienen su corazoncito? -Se burló Hotch.

-Aaron… -Dave pasó el brazo por sus hombros. -Así que… ¿todos los Hufflepuffs somos adorables? -Empezó a achucharle como si fuera un gatito, provocando la risa de Emily.

-¡Dave! ¡Para ya! -Le empezó a poner morritos amenazando con besarle. -¿Tú también has sido hechizado o qué?

Y por la carcajada de Emily supieron que no solo su venganza había surtido efecto, sino que también le habían levantado el ánimo. Quizás Gryffindor no se llevaría puntos por la hazaña, pero verla reír era mejor recompensa para sus amigos.


	11. Magos peculiares (5º)

_**N/A** : Wow! ¡Qué buena recepción tuvo el último capítulo! Me alegré un montón. Gracias a todos por dejar vuestros reviews._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Magos peculiares, amigos excepcionales (Curso 5)**

En la ceremonia de selección de 2009 un chico de pelo azul y ojos ambarinos se sentó en la banqueta. Su llamativo pelo fue cubierto por el sombrero seleccionador, que tardó un par de minutos en elegirle para Hufflepuff. Cuando la profesora McGonagall -que pese a ser directora seguía encargada del tradicional recibimiento y proceso de selección- le quitó el sombrero, el pelo del chico había cambiado al amarillo de la casa de los tejones. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la directora, era extrañamente tierna.

Según Garcia, el chico era un metamorfomago, un mago capaz de transformar su apariencia de forma innata, sin necesidad de un hechizo o poción multijugos. Eran extremadamente raros.

Y es que en Hogwarts había muchos alumnos realmente peculiares por un montón de razones diferentes. A Hotch le resultaban fascinantes, aunque le hacían pensar que en comparación, él era realmente aburrido. Había tres por los que Hotch sentía predilección:

Emily Prentiss fue la primera persona que llamó su atención. Su imprevisibilidad, idealismo y creatividad para meterse en problemas eran atributos que la convertían en una persona diferente. Le encantaba su forma de cuestionar lo establecido y aunque a veces era frustrantemente cabezota, lo compensaba con su sentido del humor y la lealtad a sus amigos.

Spencer Reid no dejaba de asombrarle. El chico era un verdadero genio, capaz de memorizar todos los hechizos existentes, de asombrarle con sus conocimientos y sus infinitas ganas de aprender, pero capaz también de ganarse su corazón con su inocencia, que se contraponía con todos los conocimientos que adquiría día a día.

Y luego estaba Penelope Garcia. Ella era un mundo aparte. No había persona en Hogwarts más extravagante, dulce y divertida que Penelope. Si alguien tenía un mal día, Penelope estaba allí para subirle el ánimo. Su optimismo era contagioso y sus comentarios les hacían reír siempre. Ahora bien, cuando se enfadaba… eso era peor que hacerle cosquillas a un dragón.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES! -La chica le gritaba a Morgan, que le había montado en su escoba a la fuerza para que volase. La rubia permanecía agarrada al moreno como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque se suspendían a no más de tres metros del suelo.

-Vamos, preciosa, es terapia de choque. Verás cómo cuando pierdas el miedo te encanta surcar los cielos con tu bomboncito…

-¡QUE ME BAJES! -La chica empezó a llorar.

-¡Morgan! ¡Bájala! Ya te ha dicho que le da miedo. -Le gritó Dave desde el suelo. Ante el enfado del mayor, Morgan decidió bajarla. Hotch se acercó corriendo.

-¡Eres un imbécil Derek Morgan! -La chica sacó su varita con lágrimas en los ojos. -Desmaius. -Una luz roja salió de su varita de peral y dio al Gryffindor en el pecho. Dave salió corriendo tras ella, pero se dio por vencido cuando la chica amenazó con maldecirle.

-Rennervate. -Hotch le lanzó el conjuro a Morgan para que recobrara el sentido.

-¡Tú! -Dave le agarró de las solapas de la camisa y le levantó. -¿En qué estabas pensando? Tu estúpida broma dejó de tener gracia en el momento en que Penelope te dijo que la bajaras.

-¡Ya vale! -Hotch le empujó para que le soltase. Morgan estaba visiblemente afectado. -Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. -Eran los primeros puntos que Hotch quitaba como prefecto. Si ya de por sí resultaba difícil quitarle puntos a alguien de su misma casa, peor era quitárselos a un amigo.

* * *

Hotch encontró a Garcia llorando en el tercer piso. Estaba agazapada en un rincón. Helga, su puffskein, se encontraba en sus brazos.

-Te he traído tarta de melaza. -Penelope le miró con los ojos vidriosos. -Spencer me dijo que es tu favorita.

-Ese pequeño genio lo sabe todo…

-¿Cómo estás? -Le entregó la tarta.

-Bien. -Respondió secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-No es verdad. -Dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara. -Morgan se comportó como un idiota, me hizo quitarle 10 puntos, pero en verdad se arrepiente.

-No debió hacerlo, le dije que no lo hiciera… -Hotch la miró detenidamente, parecía angustiada.

-Lo sé. -La atrajo hacia si para abrazarla.

-No, no lo sabes. Una cosa es que me guste ver Quidditch y otra volar. No logré alzar el vuelo más de unos pies en las clases de la profesora Hooch y todos se rieron de mi cuando en la clase de Gideon el Bogart se convirtió en una escoba. -Las cejas de Aaron se curvaron en señal de confusión. -Cuando tenía siete años mis padres sufrieron un accidente. Volaban en sus escobas y una tormenta les sorprendió… Cayeron a más de mil pies… -Hotch la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba.

-Lo siento Penelope… Supongo que Morgan no lo sabe… -La chica movió la cabeza en señal de negación. -Tal vez deberías contárselo, es tu mejor amigo. -Le aconsejó acariciando su pelo. La chica levantó la cabeza mirándole a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar con él.

-Cuando se te pase, querrás. Te has ganado el corazón de todos. -Hotch hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Creo que eso ha sonado muy cursi… Aunque si hubieses visto como Dave te defendió creo que te habrías enamorado…

-¿En serio? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No le había visto tan furioso nunca, normalmente es él quien mantiene la calma…

-Dave tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo. - El puffskein alargó su lengua y chupó la cara de su dueña para limpiar sus lágrimas, provocando una sonrisa de simpatía de los dos estudiantes.

-Tú también me tienes como amigo. -Dijo acariciando con el índice a la pequeña bolita de pelo color crema. -Que no se te olvide.

* * *

Esa misma noche Morgan no se presentó a cenar, según JJ porque estaba muy ocupando planeando su disculpa. La mesa de Gryffindor se situaba al lado de la de Hufflepuff, así que Aaron solía sentarse cerca de Dave en las cenas, pese a que no podían compartir mesa. Con un movimiento de cabeza comprobó que su amigo estaba especialmente atento con Penelope. Morgan irrumpió en el salón comedor y se plantó frente a Garcia. Hotch y JJ se giraron en su banco para verles.

-¡Hey, preciosa!

-No estoy de humor…

-Solo quiero disculparme. -La chica le dio la espalda. -Está bien, no quería recurrir a esto… -El chico se subió a la mesa de los Hufflepuff y proyectó su voz con el encantamiento sonorus. -Quiero que toda la escuela sepa que hoy me he comportado como un auténtico imbécil con la chica más especial que conozco. Lo que yo hice esta tarde no se le hace a la mejor amiga que un mago puede llegar a tener. -La chica desvió la mirada incómoda por recibir tanta atención. -Así que quiero que todos presenciéis mi penitencia. -Sacó una caja de color roja del bolsillo de su túnica y la mostró en alto. -Comeré los nuevos caramelos Weasley hasta que Penelope Garcia me perdone. -Se metió uno en la boca y la piel se le empezó a poner de color verde. -Ni siquiera sé lo que hacen. -Comió otro y le empezaron a salir tetas. -Vaya… Esto puede ser interesante… -Se tocó un pechó haciendo que todo el salón riera. -Perdóname. -Ante el silencio de Garcia, volvió a comer otro. -Un tupé color naranja de por lo menos un metro le salió de la cabeza provocando la risa de la chica.

-Si sigues comiendo esos caramelos te va a dar algo.

-Me da igual si con ello consigo que me perdones. -Dijo ignorando los gritos del profesor Gideon que le llamaba a atención por orden de McGonagall, pero que parecía divertido por la inventiva de su alumno. Morgan comió otro caramelo.

-Está bien, baja de ahí. -La rubia se abalanzó para abrazar al ser verde y pechugón de pelo naranja en el que se había convertido su amigo.

-Juro solemnemente que nunca volveré a hacerte llorar, a menos que sea de felicidad. Y si es necesario que haga el juramento inquebrantable, lo haré. -Ambos sonrieron antes de que Morgan se transformara en un canario de más de metro y medio para diversión de casi todos.

Hotch recogió la cajita de caramelos del suelo y se la entregó a Gideon.

-Bueno... al menos ahora solo tenemos que revertir al canario…

* * *

Hotch va a seguir los pasos que todos conocemos. ¡Ya es todo un prefecto! Para el que no lo sepa, los **prefectos** son alumnos que ayudan a los profesores a mantener a raya al resto de alumnos. Hacen rondas de vigilancia, pueden quitar puntos y tienen privilegios como un cuarto de baño personal (sale en la cuarta película) y dos vagones exclusivos en el Expresso de Hogwarts. Hay dos prefectos por año y casa a partir del quinto curso.

Por cierto, ¿Habéis reconocido al alumno del primer párrafo? Es Teddy Lupin, el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Me encanta poner este tipo de guiños :D ¡No olvidéis dejar un review!


	12. Necias eminencias (5º)

_N/A: Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado en publicar pero ando muy liada. Gracias infinitas por todos vuestros reviews y me hace muy feliz (pero very very happy) que os esté gustando este fic._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Necias eminencias (Curso 5)**

Quinto era un año complicado por varias razones. En primer lugar, las cosas se ponían serias a partir de ahí y la culpa de ello la tenían los TIMO, los primeros exámenes que podían decidir su destino dentro de la comunidad mágica; y segundo, pero no por ello menos importante, estaban las descontroladas hormonas de la adolescencia.

Y es que esa etapa no era precisamente fácil, los cuerpos empezaban a cambiar y surgía ese interés por el sexo. Eso conllevaba salir con otros miembros del alumnado, primeros besos, primeras veces, pero también primeras decepciones.

-Vamos, Dave. Tú mismo dijiste que solo eráis amigos. -El Hufflepuff miraba el horizonte desde la torre de astronomía con aire nostálgico.

-No me puedo creer que haya elegido a ese imbécil de Schuller en lugar de a ti. -Comentó Derek sentado en la escalera junto a Garcia.

-Sí, los Slytherin no salen con los Hufflepuffs, son unos estúpidos elitistas.

-Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso… -Murmuró Emily que hojeaba un libro de transfiguración, pero a la vez estaba pendiente de la conversación.

-Incluso el peor de los Slytherin se enamoraría de Emma… -Dijo Dave con aire melancólico.

-Vamos, Dave. -Intentó animarle. -Emma no es la única chica de Hogwarts.

-Eres popular entre las chicas, cualquiera estaría feliz por tener una cita contigo. -JJ le acarició el brazo.

-Creo que nunca podré superarlo. Siento como si un montón de doxys revolotearan en mi estómago, subieran hasta mi corazón y lo devorasen con sus afilados dientes. -Emily levantó la vista del libro con gesto cansado.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan melodramático? Te resta atractivo… -Dave, hundió la cabeza entre los brazos que tenía apoyados en la barandilla.

-Para vosotros es fácil, todavía no os habéis enamorado… -Todos le miraron compadecidos por su sufrimiento. De verdad parecía estar pasándolo mal.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero el amor no es como una plaga de doxys… -Dijo Hotch apoyándose junto a él. -Es algo inevitable y por desgracia no tiene tratamiento.

* * *

-Jaque mate. -Hotch levantó momentáneamente la vista de "El Profeta" para comprobar que Emily acababa de vencer a Reid al ajedrez. En realidad esperaba que fuera al revés. Había visto jugar a Spencer y era realmente brillante, si bien es cierto que tampoco le extrañaba que la astuta Slytherin ganara al genio.

-¡No puede ser, el otro día conseguí ganar al profesor Gideon! -Spencer miraba las fichas destruidas. -Y es el mejor ajedrecista que conozco…

-Eso es porque no me has contado a mí. -Emily levantó la vista para vigilar los movimientos sospechosos de dos chicos de cuarto, que parecía que iban a hacerle una broma a una niña de primero. -Yo que vosotros no lo haría, a menos que queráis que os reste puntos. -Los chicos la miraron precavidos. -Si queréis gastarle bromas a alguien, hacedlo con alguien de vuestra edad o algún curso superior. -Los dos sonrieron y se marcharon.

-No creo que ese sea el consejo que deba dar una prefecta. -Opinó Hotch justo antes de volver a centrar la atención en su lectura. Le preocupaban los recientes altercados de magos oscuros. Aaron también lucía la distinción en su túnica. McGonagall había decidido nombrar prefecta a Emily con el objetivo de que los de su propia casa la dejaran en paz. La medida de la directora había funcionado y al contrario de lo que pensó Hotch en un principio, Emily no parecía disgustada por ser nombrada con dicho cargo.

-¿Y? ¿Piensas quitarme puntos por ello? -Preguntó con una sonrisa confiada.

Un búho real se posó en la mesa de Ravenclaw. La mascota de Dave llevaba un montón de cartas color rosa. Los tres muchachos asomaron su cabeza por el pasillo cuando vieron a Dave que caminaba con aire triunfal por el salón comedor.

-Hey, Ringo. ¿Qué traes ahí? -El chico cogió las cartas y las echó un vistazo.

-¿Son cartas de amor? -Preguntó Spencer.

-Sí que te has recuperado pronto de tu corazón roto…

-No digas tonterías, Aaron. Son cartas de admiradoras, nada más… -Le dio un mendrugo de pan a Ringo como premio y acarició su plumaje en señal de gratitud. -El profesor Slughorn me ha invitado a formar parte del club de las eminencias.

-¿A ti también? -Preguntó Hotch. Eso pilló por sorpresa a Emily.

-No sabía que fueras parte del club de Slug…

-Tengo las mejores notas de la clase. -Dijo como si fuera evidente.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a buscar, Aaron… -Hotch frunció el ceño al ver la socarrona sonrisa de su amigo.

-¿Buscar qué?

-Pareja para la fiesta de Navidad. ¿A qué te crees que viene tanta atención? -Preguntó señalando las cartas. -La vieja morsa ha debido filtrar que asistiré a su fiesta y han empezado a llegarme cartas de admiración. Me extraña que tú todavía no hayas recibido una…

-Eso es muy oportunista. -Murmuró Emily leyendo una de las cartas con cara de asco. -No puedo creer que queráis entrar en ese club.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti no te ha invitado. -Replicó el Hufflepuff.

-¿Bromeas? Mi madre es la jefa del Wizengamot, por supuesto que me ha invitado, pero decliné su oferta.

-Oh, eso es tan tú… -Se burló Dave.

-Sí, al contrario que vosotros parezco seguir siendo yo. El año pasado habríais rechazado acudir a esa estúpida fiesta. -A Hotch no le gustó su mirada, era una mezcla de molestia y decepción. Spencer miraba la escena agazapado en el banco.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que madures, Em. -Al ver que la discusión subía de tono, Hotch se puso entre medias de los dos.

-Dejadlo ya, es solo una fiesta.

-No, Aaron, no es solo una fiesta. -Su mirada se tornó triste. -Y David, mientras yo empiezo a madurar tú deberías preguntarte si Slughorn te ha invitado al club por lo bueno que eres en sus clases o por los contactos de tu tío en el Ministerio. -Acto seguido cogió su bandolera y los libros que tenía en la mesa. -Que os divirtáis.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Se lo que vais a decir. No, no son celos. Emily odia la política y precisamente El club de las Eminencias es puro politiqueo. Que sus mejores amigos asistan a él cuando ella lo ha rechazado supone para ella una decepción; aunque es una actitud que me parece algo infantil, es muy propia de alguien tan joven y con ese carácter._

*Las **doxys** son pequeñas criaturas parecidas a las hadas pero con afilados dientes venenosos.

* **El club de las Eminencias** o Club Slug es un club de alumnos que forma el profesor Slughorn. En él entran estudiantes prometedores o cuyas familias son famosas. El objetivo del profesor de Slytherin es crear una red de contactos, de la cual se aprovecha para beneficio personal (como para conseguir determinados productos o entradas para el Quidditch). Harry Potter entra en este club por su fama, mientras que Hermione Granger entró por ser una alumna brillante.

* **El Profeta** es el periódico más famoso del mundo mágico.

*El **Wizengamot** es el tribunal mágico más importante de Gran Bretaña. Son un montón de prestigiosos magos y brujas que se encargan de juzgar a aquellos que violen la ley mágica. En las películas sale en La orden del Fénix, cuando Harry es convocado por convocar un Patronus en presencia de un muggle.

No olvidéis dejar un review. ¡Hasta la próxima travesura!


	13. La lealtad del endrino (5º)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones. Para los que tengáis problema respecto a las edades de los chicos, al lado de cada capítulo viene el curso durante el cual se desarrolla, a ese curso le tenéis que sumar 11 (la edad con la que entran los chicos a Hogwarts) para saber los años que tienen Rossi, Hotch y Prentiss. Como ya sabéis, Morgan, Garcia y JJ van un curso por debajo con lo cual tienen un año menos. Reid va un curso más por debajo, con lo que tiene dos años menos que Hotch y uno menos que Morgan._

 _Aclarado esto... Espero que os guste este capítulo._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: La lealtad del endrino (Curso 5)**

Desde la discusión en el salón comedor, Emily no acudió al desayuno y empezó a pasar más tiempo en su sala común. Dave parecía muy ocupado atendiendo a todas sus admiradoras, mientras Hotch pasaba de las cartas que le llegaban. Lo cierto es que le preocupaba más su amiga que las chicas que le sonreían por los pasillos del castillo. Aunque por lo visto, las únicas personas a las que la Slytherin evitaba eran Dave y él.

-¿Con quién irás a la fiesta? -Le preguntó Morgan en la sala común. -Tienes que ir con alguien guay.

-Iré con Penelope, no se me ocurre nadie más guay que ella...

-Vamos, Hotch. Ya se le pasará. –JJ intentó animarle. Emily había tenido discusiones con Dave, pero no duraban más de un rato y al poco tiempo volvían a bromear juntos. Lo que no había sucedido antes es que Emily se enfadara con él.

-Nunca antes me había llamado por mi nombre de pila… -Los dos Gryffindors se miraron preocupados. -He intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre me esquiva. –Era cierto y tanto Morgan como JJ eran conscientes de ello. En los últimos días pasaba su tiempo libre con Spencer y ni siquiera subía a la torre de astronomía donde le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas.

Hotch acudió a la fiesta acompañado de Garcia. Prefería ir con una amiga de verdad que con una de las recientes admiradoras que le habían salido.

El despacho de Slughorn estaba decorado con un montón de guirnaldas y decoración navideña que sobrecargaba el espacio. Entre los asistentes distinguió a Slytherins como Erin Strauss o Boyd Schuller, pero también había estudiantes de otras casas, profesores y antiguos alumnos.

Saludó a Mark Cramer, que iba acompañado de otra Ravenclaw del año de Hotch, Alex Blake. Empezó a charlar con ellos, alegrado de tener al menos una amiga entre los asistentes, dado que Penelope se había puesto a hablar animadamente con la profesora Trelawney acerca de cosas que no le importaban lo más mínimo.

Dave no tardó en aparecer con una compañía inesperada.

-¿JJ? –La Gryffindor se veía radiante con su vestido rojo de manga francesa. –No sabía que fueras una de las admiradoras de Dave.

-No lo soy. –Rio la chica mirando a su acompañante. –Más bien le estoy salvando la vida. –Dave se acercó a Hotch con una expresión que dejaba ver su preocupación y cierto arrepentimiento.

-Contesté demasiadas cartas, Aaron. –Se aflojó el nudo de la pajarita. –Algunas de esas chicas se pusieron como locas, así que decidí invitar a una que al menos no supusiera un peligro para mi integridad física.

-David, querido. -El orondo profesor de pociones les interrumpió. -Veo que has traído como invitada a la mejor jugadora del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Y la más hermosa también. -Completó Dave con galantería.

-Y Aaron, el alumno más prometedor de quinto. ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

-Creo que está discutiendo con la profesora Trelawney algo sobre un sueño profético en el que veía a una culebra convirtiéndose en un pollo. -Explicó mientras cogía un canapé de una bandeja que llevaba un elfo doméstico.

Hotch no estaba nada cómodo entre el selecto grupo de Slughorn. Agradecía el reconocimiento, pero en realidad no lo necesitaba, al menos no el de esa clase. En realidad, el profesor los invitaba por sacar algún beneficio. Era como hacer política… normal que Emily no quisiera formar parte de ese circo.

Cuando encontró el momento adecuado se excusó y se marchó de allí, pero antes se las había arreglado para hablar con Strauss y descubrir que a Emily le tocaba hacer guardia esa misma noche por los pasillos del sexto piso. Hotch deambuló por la zona y no tardó en encontrar a su esquiva amiga. Emily sostenía su varita con el encantamiento lumos, al notar su presencia se giró y le apuntó con ella.

-Ah… eres tú… -Bajó la varita que todavía les iluminaba. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tenías una fiesta…

-No es lo que yo esperaba… -La actitud de la Slytherin permanecía fría.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –Por un momento pudo ver un destello desafiante en su mirada.

-Esperaba divertirme, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso no podía pasar si tú no acudías a ella. –Por un momento pareció sorprendida, luego no tardó en suavizar su expresión. –No quiero que pienses que por pertenecer al club de la Eminencias me importas menos.

-No lo pienso. –Se acercó a él para ajustarle la corbata, provocando que se tensara. -Vas muy elegante.

-Gracias. –La miró de cerca en completo silencio hasta que ella se separó. Por alguna razón no dejaba de sentirse incómodo. Le habría gustado preguntarle por qué se había empeñado en evitarle, pero decidió escoger otras palabras para evitar que se pusiera a la defensiva. –Apenas te he visto estos días, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Estudiar. -Emily se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y él la imitó. -Spencer me está ayudando con unos hechizos para mis TIMO. Tengo un plan para impresionar a McGonagall… Slughorn no me iba a proponer como Prefecta, así que le agradezco a la directora que me haya dado ese puesto. Al menos ahora me han dejado en paz. Aunque en realidad lo hago para probarme a mí misma. -Hotch se fijó en que su bufanda verde iba cambiando el tono hacia el azul y plateado de Ravenclaw. -Spencer me está ayudando mucho, pero no sé de qué manera puedo devolverle el favor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Está en tercero y todavía no es capaz de plantar cara en un duelo. Conoce muchos más hechizos defensivos y atacantes que nosotros, pero no es capaz de ponerlos en práctica. Gideon le ha ofrecido clases particulares, pero se niega a recibirlas.

-¿Qué tipo de varita tiene?

-Sauce con núcleo de pluma de fénix.

-Vaya… -Murmuró asombrado. -El núcleo de pluma de fénix es difícil de dominar.

-Eso me ha dicho. Según el fabricante Gregorovitch los maestros de las varitas fabricadas con madera de sauce poseen una inseguridad injustificada, pero tienen gran potencial.

-Encaja bastante con Reid. -Notó como Emily se tensaba.

-Tú… ¿También crees que las varitas son como sus maestros?

Hotch pensó en su varita: Endrino, rígida, 31 cm, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Aaron se perdía en lo referente al tema de las varitas. Apenas conocía tres tipos de núcleos y no tenía ni idea acerca de los diferentes tipos de maderas. Quizá se debía a que las plantas y árboles no eran su fuerte; por algo herbología era la asignatura que peor se le daba.

Emily miró su varita, que aún les iluminaba. Era de color marrón clara, fina y sencilla, aunque la empuñadura era elegante de un marrón más oscuro y estaba rodeada por una espiral en relieve. Era algo más pequeña que la de Hotch, pero también más flexible.

-Tejo y núcleo de pelo de Veela. -Dijo admirándola. -La compré en uno de los viajes que hice con mi madre a París.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -Bajó la varita encontrando su mirada.

-Dicen que las varitas de tejo son más propensas a ser atraídas por las artes oscuras… -Parecía insegura. Hotch no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sintió él cuando cuestionó su valor al no poder enfrentar el boggart de tercer año.

-Solo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. -Emily sonrió melancólica al oír esas palabras. -También dicen que los Slytherin piensan que el fin justifica los medios o que defienden la pureza de la sangre y, sin embargo, conozco a una chica de esa casa que no piensa así y que pasa completamente de esas tonterías que dicen los demás. Sabes que puedes elegir, ¿cierto? -Asintió sin dejar de mirarle. -Igual que elegiste a tus amigos puedes decidir el uso que quieras hacer de tu varita.

-Me convertiré en auror. -Hotch sonrió al oír que se quería dedicar a lo mismo que Dave y él. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, mirando la luz que emanaba de la varita de Emily.

-¿Y qué hay acerca del núcleo de pelo de Veela?

-Son escasos y muy poderosos. Las varitas de pelo de Veela son muy temperamentales y difíciles de dominar. -Hotch carraspeó intentando disimular una risa. -¿Qué?

-Bueno… eso sí que encaja…

Hotch se ganó un golpe en el brazo antes de comenzar a reír. Acompañar a Emily en su ronda resultaba más divertido que acudir a la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias.

* * *

N/A: ¿No queríais Hotchniss? Solamente puedo decir que adoro este capítulo.


	14. El guardián de un líder (5º)

_**N/A** : ¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero que se hayan solucionado los problemas con las alertas de actualizaciones. Os traigo nuevo capítulo que espero os encante, con hechizo incluido._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El guardián de un líder (Curso 5)**

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad, o al menos a lo que se podía considerar normal en un colegio de magia y hechicería. Hotch nunca supo en qué momento ni de qué manera se habían reconciliado Dave y Emily, pero lo cierto era que, desde entonces, la Slytherin había vuelto a ser la chica resuelta y divertida de los cuatro primeros cursos. Incluso parecía que su amistad con Dave se había fortalecido.

Hotch había analizado la situación de su amiga detenidamente. Había sido el primer verano que Emily había pasado completamente alejada de sus amigos por culpa del trabajo de su madre, lo cual les distanció un poco. Y quinto era un curso especialmente difícil para el alumnado. La preocupación por los exámenes que definirían su futuro y el puesto de prefecta le quitaban un montón de tiempo. Que su comportamiento se viera alterado no era de extrañar, y aun así, ella seguía empeñada en ayudar a Reid.

El profesor Gideon les había dejado un aula vacía para practicar con Spencer los hechizos de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que el muchacho no era capaz de invocar. Reid se había negado a acudir a clases particulares con Gideon, aunque nunca dijo el verdadero motivo. Hotch presentía que le daba vergüenza. Si sus compañeros se enteraban de que un Ravenclaw necesitaba clases particulares, probablemente se vería sometido a un acoso mayor. Y es que, a Reid no podían protegerle cuando pasaba el límite marcado por la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw. Alumnos crueles y bromistas había en todas las casas.

-¡Expelliarmus! -Nada. No había manera de que lograra invocar un encantamiento de desarme tan básico como útil. Defensa era la única asignatura en la que Reid no sacaba buenas notas, aunque la había aprobado hasta ahora por sus amplios conocimientos teóricos.

El chico suspiró a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Vamos Spence. Solo necesitas practicar más. -Dijo JJ dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo las veces que hicieran falta. -Al menos estás interesado en aprender y eso es realmente importante.

-Eso es, chaval, no es como una clase de historia de la magia. -Intervino Morgan dándole una cariñosa palmadita en la espalda. -¿Me vas a desarmar entonces o voy a tener que empezar a hablar sobre las revueltas de los duendes para desarmarme a mí mismo y caer rendido?

-No podrías hablar sobre las revueltas de los duendes, Derek. -Se burló Penelope mientras Reid se ponía de nuevo en posición. -Nunca escuchas al profesor Binns.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó Morgan al ver que de nuevo fallaba el hechizo.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-No te oiiiiigoooooo…

-¡Maldita sea Morgan!

-¿Expelliqué?

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -La varita de Morgan salió disparada lejos de su alcance. El moreno se miró la mano como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Lo has conseguido! -Exclamó alegremente, abrazándole y cogiéndole en brazos como si hubiera atrapado la snitch de la final del mundial de Quidditch.

-Lo… lo he hecho… -Spencer no daba crédito.

-¡Te dije que lo conseguirías! -JJ le dio un abrazo que le hizo enrojecer, aunque no tanto como el ataque de besos al que se vio sometido por parte de Penelope.

-¡Muy bien Reid! -Debido a que Garcia le había tirado al suelo en su ataque de amor, Emily se tuvo que poner en cuclillas para revolverle el pelo cariñosamente. -Estaba claro que solo Morgan podía ser lo suficientemente insoportable como para que le desarmaras.

Hotch les observó alejado con una sonrisa.

-Cualquiera diría que tu sonrisa es de orgullo. -La voz de Dave hizo que desviara su atención de la escena. -Aunque yo diría que es demasiado tonta como para ser de orgullo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no soy idiota… -Dijo dándole una collejita para luego acercarse a felicitar al joven mago.

* * *

Desde que se propusieron ayudar a Reid, quedaban en la sala al menos 3 veces por semana para practicar sus hechizos. Las clases extraescolares les estaban viniendo bien a todos ellos, incluso Aaron había mejorado. Reid había leído acerca de una magia muy poderosa que quería poner en práctica.

-Es un encantamiento demasiado ambicioso para unos chicos de cuarto. -Opinó Morgan al leerlo.

-Sin ambición no llegarás a ninguna parte, Gryffindor. -Le picó Emily.

-Verás, voy a conjurar un patronus antes que tú, aunque esté un curso por debajo. -Le aseguró sacando su varita.

Hotch miró el libro pensativo. El encantamiento Patronus era magia avanzada y se enseñaba en séptimo. Había que pensar en un recuerdo feliz, ¿Pero qué recuerdo sería lo suficientemente bueno para crear un Patronus?

-Debéis concentraros y pensar en un recuerdo muy feliz. -Empezó a decir el más joven.

-¡Lo tengo! -Exclamó Morgan mirando con arrogancia a Emily.

-Comenzad a dibujar círculos con la varita para aumentar el poder y pronunciar claramente el conjuro _Expecto Patronum_.

Los chicos intentaron el conjuro durante varias tardes, pero acabaron desistiendo.

-Señor. -Hotch estaba frustrado con la situación, era la primera vez que no se veía capaz de realizar un hechizo, así que decidió pedirle ayuda al profesor Gideon.

-Ya veo… Tienes que saber que es magia muy avanzada para unos chicos que ni siquiera se han presentado a sus TIMO. –Aaron bajó la cabeza, prácticamente derrotado. –Dime una cosa, ¿qué recuerdo has utilizado?

-Cuando la profesora McGonagall me dijo que era un mago. -El profesor meditó un momento.

-Mmm… no creo que valga… Ese recuerdo implica también miedo por lo desconocido y tristeza porque tu familia no te acepte como mago… Vamos a hacer una cosa: cierra los ojos. -Hotch obedeció. -Piensa en algo cotidiano que te guste, cualquier cosa vale, puede ser una comida o…

-La cerveza de mantequilla. -Abrió los ojos al oír la risa de Gideon que le hizo un gesto para que los volviera a cerrar.

-Hace tiempo que no la tomo, ¿Cómo es su sabor?

-Es dulce y espumosa. Me gusta la sensación que produce cuando baja caliente por la garganta.

-Pero no es eso lo que más te gusta de la cerveza de mantequilla, ¿verdad?

-No… Es… Solo tomo cerveza de mantequilla cuando voy a Hogsmade.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que siempre la tomo con mis amigos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -Hotch abrió los ojos. -Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, lo que hacía que se convirtiera en mi hogar, no era la magia o todas las cosas fascinantes que alberga este castillo… Lo que convertía Hogwarts en mi hogar eran mis amigos. -Ambos se miraron con complicidad. -Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo.

Hotch se puso de pie con la varita preparada, tomó aire y se concentró. Recordó la primera vez que Spencer había conseguido conjurar el hechizo de desarme, lo felices que habían estado todos. Había conseguido ayudarle y por primera vez en su vida se había sentido como un auténtico líder.

-Expecto patronum. -Su voz fue firme y no le hizo falta gritar para ver cómo de su varita surgía un animal de color plateado. El animal corrió por el despacho de Gideon durante unos segundos y luego se desvaneció.

-¡Eso ha sido brillante Hotch! Nunca mejor dicho… -Nunca había visto tan emocionado a su profesor. -Has invocado un patronus corpóreo.

-Un lobo… -No podía quitarse la visión de aquel imponente animal de la cabeza.

 _El lobo gris es un animal noble, tenaz y con un profundo sentimiento de pertenencia a un grupo, llegando a crear vínculos sociales muy sólidos con los miembros de la manada. Son territoriales y capaces de sacrificarse por proteger a su familia._

-Por supuesto… -El mago sonreía orgulloso. -Tu guardián no podía ser otro.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : El encantamiento **Patronus** sirve para repeler dementores. Es difícil de invocar y hay muchos magos que son incapaces de conjurar este hechizo. En los libros y películas el profesor Lupin se lo enseña a Harry en El prisionero de Azkaban y más tarde será Harry quien se lo enseñe usar a sus compañeros de El Ejército de Dumbledore durante el quinto curso en La orden del Fénix.

La verdad es que no me costó mucho imaginar cuál sería el Patronus de cada uno y creo que todos los que elegí encajan con las personalidades de los chicos. Aunque, si queréis saber cuáles son los guardianes de los demás os tocará esperar varios capítulos ;) De momento, podéis hacer vuestra apuesta.

No olvidéis dejar un review.


	15. Las palabras de un auror (5º)

_**N/A** : Buenas a todos. Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero ahora estoy hasta arriba de curro. Este es un capítulo corto pero muy especial, porque el cameo no puede ser más mágico ;) Espero que os guste._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Las palabras de un auror (Curso 5)**

Penelope Garcia corría por el puente colgante a toda prisa. Estaba tan emocionada por lo que acababa de ver que tenía que contárselo a sus amigos. Entró en el Salón comedor y se dirigió apresuradamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde se encontraban todos.

-Hola preciosa. -La Hufflepuff aprovechó el saludo de Morgan para tomar aire. -¿A qué vienen tantas prisas?

-Tenéis que venir. -Bajó la voz. -No vais a creer quién está en Hogwarts. -Todos la miraron interesados. La rubia cogió la mano del moreno. -¡Venga!

Todos la siguieron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Nos puedes decir a qué viene todo esto? -Preguntó JJ con exasperante curiosidad.

-Es… es... él…

-¿Quién es "él"? -La pregunta de Reid fue interrumpida por tres personas que salieron de la cabaña del guarda bosques.

-Gracias por venir a dar la charla sobre la carrera de auror. Algunos alumnos lo ven como una salida popular pero no son conscientes de todo el sacrificio que conlleva. -Le decía McGonagall a un hombre joven con gafas, ataviado con una elegante túnica negra.

-Deberías decirle a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que se pasen a saludar uno de estos días. –Dijo Hagrid con alegría.

-¿Por qué no vienes mejor a casa y juegas con los niños? -Los tres adultos dirigieron su atención al pequeño grupo de estudiantes que les miraban con los ojos como platos. –Oh, vaya… Me parece que hemos sido descubiertos… Hola chicos. -Saludó el hombre que todos reconocieron como Harry Potter.

-Os dije que era "él" …

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó la directora, visiblemente molesta porque descubrieran la sorpresa antes de tiempo. Los chicos no sabían reaccionar ante la presencia del héroe que había salvado al mundo mágico de la amenaza de Voldemort.

-Señor… -Morgan se adelantó acariciándose la cabeza. -¿Me firmaría mi escoba? -El mago sonrió reparando en su túnica.

-Claro. ¿Juegas en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? -Su sonrisa era amable.

-Sí, soy golpeador y buscador suplente.

-Eso es genial, debes tener muy buenos reflejos. -Si no fuera por su oscura piel, Hotch juraría que su amigo se había sonrojado.

-Y yo soy cazadora, récord de puntos durante dos cursos. -Declaró JJ con entusiasmo.

-Wow. Tendré que hablarle de ti a Ginny para que tenga un ojo puesto en tu carrera.

-¿Va a impartir una charla acerca de ser auror? -Preguntó Dave, que no parecía tan impresionado por su presencia como el resto.

-Así es.

-Los señores Rossi, Hotchner y Prentiss cursan quinto, ya han tenido su reunión orientativa y están interesados en cursar la carrera de auror. -Señaló la directora. Harry observó a los tres alumnos.

-Espero que sepáis el gran esfuerzo que implica. Tendréis que aprobar vuestros EXTASIS con notas por encima de Supera las Expectativas.

-¿Incluso en pociones? -Emily había adquirido una expresión de pánico, lo que hizo reír al mayor.

-Si te sirve de consuelo yo no era muy bueno en pociones…

-Pero usted derrotó a Voldemort… -Replicó ella.

-Sí, la verdad es que es un buen punto… ¿Cuál es tu fuerte? -Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en la cara de la Slytherin.

-Transformaciones. -Harry compartió una mirada cómplice con la directora.

-Entonces aprovecha tus puntos fuertes e intenta cubrir tus debilidades. Con esfuerzo mejorarás en pociones.

-Sí, yo te puedo ayudar en pociones y tú me ayudas en transformaciones. -Dijo Dave con media sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Tienes mucha suerte de tener un compañero dispuesto a ayudarte. El trabajo en equipo es muy importante para un auror. Me alegra que dejéis la rivalidad entre casas a parte.

-Señor Potter, será mejor que no saque ese tema… -Repuso la directora al ver la expresión de creciente admiración de Emily. -Quizá le gustaría saber que el señor Hotchner es el alumno más joven capaz de convocar un Patronus corpóreo desde el fin de la Guerra. -Harry puso sus ojos verdes en la figura de Hotch.

-Esa es magia muy avanzada...

-Leí que usted fue capaz de convocar uno con 13 años. -Interrumpió Spencer.

-Sí, aunque tener al mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que ha pisado Hogwarts ayudó mucho. -Respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Afortunadamente, con el profesor Gideon no se pueden quejar. -Informó Hagrid. -Es lo más parecido a Remus que pueden tener y ha conservado el puesto por al menos seis años. -Harry dejó escapar una risita.

-Me alegra oír que los profesores poseídos, farsantes y desquiciados ya no puedan acceder al cargo…


	16. Examen sorpresa (5º)

_**N/A**_ : _Hola queridos lectores. Os traigo capítulo más divertido y más largo. Algunos me habéis dicho que el capítulo anterior parecía inacabado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era un capítulo especial en el que lo importante era el cameo de Harry y ese guiño a los profesores de DCAO. En ningún momento tuve intención de poner la charla porque en realidad no era algo que me importara, aunque entiendo que pensarais que no estaba completo por eso mismo. Las aspiraciones de nuestros chicos se irán perfilando y adaptándose a sus personalidades adultas. Y ahora os dejo con el último capítulo de 5º curso._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Examen sorpresa (Curso 5)**

Los TIMO se acercaban y los nervios entre los estudiantes eran notables. La biblioteca estaba llena, los alumnos de quinto apenas tenían tiempo libre y se debían poner las pilas con las asignaturas que peor llevaban para intentar sacarlas adelante porque esos exámenes determinarían qué oportunidades de trabajo tendrían en el futuro.

Hotch le había pedido ayuda a Spencer con Herbología. Resultaba curioso que un alumno de quinto le pidiera ayuda a uno de tercero para preparar sus exámenes, pero al fin y al cabo Reid era un genio, especialmente en asignaturas como Herbología, Historia de la magia, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Aritmancia o Runas antiguas. Las únicas que el chico no dominaba eran Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque su nota no bajaba del Supera las Expectativas. Eso sin tener en cuenta que no cursaba otras como Adivinación o Estudios muggles.

Por su parte, Emily y Dave formaban un buen equipo a la hora de complementarse, dado que el punto fuerte de uno era el punto flojo del otro, es decir: Pociones y Transformaciones; así pues, era habitual verles juntos estudiando y aconsejando al otro.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? -Preguntó JJ sentándose al lado de Emily en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Creo que voy a suspender pociones… -Respondió dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Después de cargarte mi caldero ya puedes aprobar o te lanzaré una maldición que convierta tu nariz en un morro de cerdo.

-¡Eh! -Ante la amenaza de Dave se llevó la mano a la nariz. -¡Me gusta mi nariz! -Hotch movió la cabeza divertido. Desayunar con ellos le relajaba de cara a las duras horas de exámenes que se avecinaban. -Aunque… hablando de transformaciones… los del comité van a flipar cuando vean mi ejercicio práctico. -Hotch la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Te lo digo si pruebas mi poción de amor. -Dijo ofreciéndole un frasquito y abriéndolo. Hotch acercó su afilada nariz.

-¡Ni en broma voy a probar eso! Huele a pies… -Dave rio.

-A lo mejor estás enamorado de alguien a quien le atufan los pies…

-Nah es cierto, huele a pies… -Emily cerró el frasco derrotada.

-Que no superes el TIMO de pociones no quiere decir que no te puedas presentar a auror. Con que apruebes cinco asignaturas con nivel necesario para presentarte a los EXTASIS es suficiente. -Explicó Hotch al verla tan decaída.

-Lo sé, pero necesito sacar buena nota… Me he esforzado… -JJ la abrazó.

-Confía en ti, Em.

* * *

Hotch, Dave y Emily coincidían en las seis asignaturas troncales y una optativa: Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas; mientras que cada uno había cursado una optativa diferente: Adivinación, Estudios Muggles y Runas antiguas respectivamente. Las mañanas se dedicaban a la parte teórica y las tardes a la parte práctica, en la que un tribunal decidía si eran o no aptos. El primer día tocaba encantamientos y todos salieron bastante contentos del examen. Sin embargo, no había descanso y estudiaban en la biblioteca hasta tarde.

-¿Quieres ver cómo he mejorado en transformaciones? -Le susurró Dave a Hotch, que repasaba la ley de transformación elemental de Gamp. Dave orientó su varita hacia Emily, que se había quedado dormida sobre sus libros. El Hufflepuff se concentró, hizo un movimiento de varita y pronunció un conjuro que Hotch no había oído nunca. De repente a Emily le salieron unas enormes alas grises de la espalda.

-¿Qué… -La chica se despertó al sentir que algo raro pasaba. Las alas eran tan grandes que rompieron su camisa parcialmente por la parte de atrás. Dave escondió su varita, pero ya era tarde porque la Slytherin le miraba como si estuviese a punto de lanzarle la maldición asesina. -¡David!

-Solo quería hacerle ver a Aaron que eres un ángel. -Eso no pareció apaciguar su enfado.

-Revierte el hechizo o te torturaré hasta que me pidas que acabe con tu miserable vida… -La carcajada de Hotch pareció distraerla, dándole tiempo a Dave para salir corriendo, ignorando a la bibliotecaria que pedía silencio y a la chica alada que salió medio corriendo medio volando tras él, tirándolo todo a su paso para diversión y molestia del resto de estudiantes.

Al día siguiente, Emily no se presentó a desayunar. La señora Pomfrey se había visto obligada a llamar a McGonagall para revertir el hechizo con los datos que le había dado Dave. Hotch nunca supo cómo su amigo había logrado ganarse el perdón de Emily, pero estaba seguro de que como mínimo se había ofrecido a ayudarle con pociones hasta que superara sus EXTASIS de séptimo.

-Así que es cierto… -Morgan reía mientras agitaba la cabeza. -Tío, si no sabes revertir un hechizo al menos no lo uses contra la única Slytherin que me cae bien…

-Y mucho menos en época de exámenes. -A JJ no le había hecho ninguna gracia la broma de su amigo.

-Lo sé, ya la he compensado, ¿vale? -Se hizo un silencio. -¿No te sorprendió que fuera capaz de alzar el vuelo? -Hotch ahogó una risa por la mirada de advertencia de JJ.

* * *

Ser directora de una escuela de magia y hechicería era un trabajo agotador. Minerva a veces se preguntaba como su buen amigo Albus Dumbledore era capaz de lidiar con todos los problemas que suponía dirigir Hogwarts y a la vez hacerle frente a una Guerra mágica. Suerte que estaban en tiempos de paz... Siguió su camino por el hall, pero un fuerte tumulto procedente del gran comedor le hizo cambiar de dirección. Los alumnos que debían estar examinándose estaban aglomerados en la puerta formando un buen alboroto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó al profesor Flitwick, que era incapaz de calmar a los estudiantes.

-No lo sé, Minerva. -Respondió con su aguda voz. -La señora Marchbanks ha desalojado el salón comedor sin previo aviso.

-¡Así que eso es lo que llevaba tramando todo este tiempo! -Aquello llamó la atención de la profesora, haciéndole pensar que todo se debía a una broma.

-Hotchner, ¿Por qué han sido desalojados de su examen práctico?

-Si se lo digo no me va a creer, así que será mejor que lo compruebe con sus propios ojos. -La bruja abrió la puerta, entrando con el subdirector tras ella.

-Griselda, ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto alboroto? -La profesora llegó junto al tribunal que por lo que parecía estaba evaluando a una estudiante. Eran dos brujas y un mago más joven.

-¿Sabía que tenía un animago ilegal entre sus estudiantes? -La profesora abrió los ojos como platos. _"Otra vez no…" (*)_

-¿Un animago? -Cuestionó el profesor Flitwick sin poder creerlo.

-Señorita Prentiss, puede hacerles una demostración a sus profesores. -La alumna se volvió hacia ellos, respiró hondo y se convirtió en un cuervo que voló alrededor de ellos. La directora estiró su brazo para que el animal se posara y pudiera apreciarlo de cerca.

-Cuando decidió seguir con las clases de transfiguración pese a haber tomado el cargo de directora, muchos en el Ministerio lo vimos como un error, pero realmente ha sabido compaginar su enseñanza con la dirección de la escuela. Creo que este es el mejor ejemplo de ello: la estudiante más joven en convertirse en animago. -Dijo el examinador más joven.

McGonagall observaba abrumada al ave. Tenía los ojos marrones en lugar de negros, como solían tenerlos los cuervos y sus plumas azabache le dotaban de una particular elegancia. Quizá fuera porque ella también era un animago, pero le pareció ver por unos momentos un parecido con la alumna de Slytherin.

-No obstante, esta situación tiene que ser evaluada por el Ministerio. -Continuó una mujer que permanecía con el rostro firme. -Un animago debe registrarse como tal en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia.

-Creo que la profesora McGonagall conoce mejor que nadie esa ley. -Dijo la anciana jefa del tribunal, parando a su compañera. El cuervo voló de nuevo ante la mirada de todos, recobrando su forma humana. La chica se tambaleó, pero McGonagall fue rápida como un gato y la sostuvo.

-Gracias, profesora… Todavía no me he acostumbrado a la conversión en humana…

-Emily… -La chica la miró sorprendida de que usara su nombre de pila. -Eso ha sido brillante. -La bruja más estricta del tribunal carraspeó.

-Les tengo que recordar que el castigo por no registrarse como animago conlleva una pena en Azkaban.

-Griselda, deberías decirle a tu colega que no permitiré que ninguno de mis alumnos sea encerrado en Azkaban por demostrar un talento peculiar que no hace daño a nadie. -Dijo tajante apretando el brazo de su alumna que se había tensado al oír el nombre de la prisión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva intentándolo? -Flitwick todavía no salía de su asombro.

-Desde que dimos los Animagos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Eso se da en tercero…

-Aunque no fue hasta este mes que lo conseguí. -Miró a la bruja que le había amenazado con mandarla a Azkaban. -Y en realidad le escribí una carta al Ministerio informando de esta situación y de que debido a mi estancia en Hogwarts no podía ausentarme para registrarme. -Explicó la joven con el rostro más pálido de lo normal. -Pero debieron tomárselo como una broma porque no recibí una respuesta…

-Creo que no estamos teniendo en cuenta que la señorita Prentiss es aún menor de edad y por tanto no puede ser condenada en Azkaban. -Dijo la anciana jefa del tribunal. -Además, está claro que su intención era hacerlo oficial o si no, no se habría transformado delante de nuestras narices.

-Coincido con la profesora Marchbanks. -Intervino el mago más joven. -Y ahora que todo está aclarado, creo que deberíamos proceder con el resto de pruebas prácticas de sus compañeros.

-Me encargaré personalmente de acompañar a la señorita Prentiss a inscribirse en el Registro de Animagos cuando acaben los exámenes y hoy mismo le mandaré una carta al jefe de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, explicándole la situación. -Griselda asintió estando de acuerdo con la decisión de la directora y miró de cerca a Emily.

-Muchacha, vaya a descansar, creo que ya ha demostrado su talento en esta asignatura y la máxima calificación es irreprochable. -Intentó hablarla en un susurro, pero al ser tan mayor no oía bien y hablaba mucho más alto de lo que pretendía. -Conociendo a Minerva, no se librará de un buen castigo, pero Merlín sabe que pocas veces la he visto tan impresionada.

La directora sonrió con orgullo acompañando a su alumna.

-Me hubiera gustado que solicitara mi ayuda para este tema o que al menos me hubiera informado...

-Lo pensé pero entre la dirección de la escuela y las clases tiene demasiado trabajo. –McGonagall suspiró resignada. -Así que la he impresionado…

-Bueno, he de admitir que este tipo de impresión me gusta más que cuando trató de quemar el sombrero seleccionador…

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Y eso es lo que tramaba Emily. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguien se ha percatado de que este hecho fue predicho en capítulos anteriores? ;)_

 _*Emily no es la primera alumna en convertirse en animaga, dado que James Potter, Sirius Black y Petter Pettigrew consiguieron transformarse en animagos a los quince años, pero al contrario que Emily o McGonagall, no estaban registrados y no se supo este hecho hasta después de la fuga de Black de Azkaban._

 _No olvidéis dejar un review._


	17. Demasiado lento (6º)

**N/A** : _¡Hola queridos lectores! Lamento haberos tenido tan abandonados últimamente pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y no tengo tiempo ni de leer los fics pendientes (Karoumar: Te debo lecturas y reviews). Pasamos ya al sexto curso. Nuestros chicos se hacen mayores :_)_

 _Aclaración: Un animago es un mago o bruja capaz de transformarse en un animal conservando la conciencia humana._

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Demasiado lento (Curso 6)**

Hotch y Dave llegaron junto al árbol bajo el cual descansaban Emily, JJ y Penelope. Las tres chicas miraban a un grupo de chicos de quinto que jugaban con una quaffle en el patio del corredor de transfiguración, el cual se llenaba de estudiantes cuando hacía buen tiempo.

-Hay que reconocer que Derek está creciendo bien… -Dijo Emily sin quitarle la vista de encima, haciendo que Dave riera por lo bajo. Estaban tan ensimismadas que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Lo cierto era que Morgan había estado entrenando duro desde que se había unido al equipo de Quidditch y durante el último verano había dado el estirón, así que captaba el interés de muchas de las estudiantes.

-Sí, aunque lo de quitarse la camisa es algo pretencioso… -Comentó JJ que miraba la escena con mucho interés.

-¿A quién le importa? Todas tenemos derecho a admirar sus perfectos músculos. -Opinó Garcia que estaba tumbada apoyando la cabeza en su mano con aire soñador.

Dave carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, pero las tres chicas le ignoraron.

-Sí… Si no fuera porque es mi amigo yo no opondría resistencia a que intentara conquistarme… -Murmuró JJ. Vale, estaba claro que los chicos no eran los únicos con las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Dios mío, ¿Creéis que se volverá un conquistador? -Preguntó la Hufflepuff con algo de preocupación.

-Está claro, va con ese rollo de los Gryffindors…

-¿Qué rollo de los Gryffindors? -Preguntó Hotch que acababa de llegar. Las chicas se volvieron.

-Ya sabes, la excesiva confianza… -Respondió Emily.

-Siempre dices que no crees en esas tonterías basadas en los prejuicios de casas. -La morena se quedó muda provocando las miradas de interés del resto.

-Sí, no todos los Gryffindors somos unos sobraditos. -Se quejó JJ.

-No, claro… Supongo que habló la Slytherin que llevo dentro… -Dijo mordiéndose el labio en un gesto habitual suyo.

-De cualquier forma. -Empezó Dave sentándose al lado de Emily. -Hay que reconocer que Morgan si hace gala de un exceso de confianza, lo cual, por otra parte, tampoco creo que sea malo, dado que no llega a ser arrogante. -Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Emily que sonrió al recibir su apoyo. -¿Así que interesadas en Morgan?

-Siempre… -Musitó Garcia que parecía hechizada.

-Oh, no realmente… -Intentó decir JJ. -Es solo que… -Miró como el moreno se rascaba la cabeza. -Está creciendo bien…

-¿No me digas que David Rossi tiene celos de Derek Morgan? -Preguntó Emily mirándole de soslayo.

-Sabes que no, Em. Morgan tiene mucho que aprender de mí.

-¿No vas a decir nada del exceso de confianza de los Hufflepuff? -Rio Hotch.

-Yo creo que sí está un poco celoso… -Le picó JJ.

-Awww… -Emily le pellizcó el carrillo. -No te preocupes Dave, tú siempre serás nuestro galán favorito. -Dijo abrazándole por la espalda mientras JJ se disponía a hacerle cosquillas.

Hotch rio al ver la expresión avergonzada de su amigo, que tenía a las dos chicas encima. Incluso Penelope había desviado su atención y reía junto a él.

-Mi galán favorito siempre será Morgan. -Le susurró Penelope al oído. -Pero no se lo digas a David o entonces sí que se pondrá celoso.

Hotch dejó escapar una risa. Las dos chicas estaban incomodando de verdad a su amigo, que parecía centrado en que ninguna de sus conquistas le viera para que no malinterpretaran la escena.

-¡Ya está bien! -Intentó zafarse de ellas, pero Emily le abrazaba del cuello por detrás, con lo que no tenía mucho margen para moverse sin ser estrangulado. Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y se inclinó hacia delante, elevando a Emily del suelo. -Aaron, quítamela de encima. -Dijo ahogadamente mientras JJ volvía a la carga y Garcia se les unía.

Hotch sonrió al verles en esa actitud juguetona. Por algún motivo no podía parar de mirar la escena. Emily se aferraba a su amigo con fuerza hasta que no pudo más y cayó de culo en el césped. Su pelo caía sobre sus hombros en una de las raras veces en las que no lo llevaba recogido en su habitual coleta. Por un momento, envidió a Dave por tener una relación tan relajada con su amiga y eso le llevó a preguntarse por qué él no podía tener algo igual, tan distendido. Quizá se debía a su carácter o quizá la relación que sus dos amigos mantenían era más estrecha que la suya.

Sus pensamientos se debieron reflejar en su rostro, porque JJ, que había desistido de perseguir a Dave, se le quedó mirando.

-La estás mirando. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Os miro a todos. -Respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Oye, que soy rubia, no tonta. -Un Hufflepuff de quinto se les acercó. -Hola Will.

-Hola JJ. -El chico hablaba con una voz ronca y baja, parecía agradable. -Estaba pensando en si te apetecería venir conmigo al baile de San Valentín.

-¿Yo? -La chica se ruborizó ligeramente. -Claro, me encantaría. -El chico se despidió y se marchó, haciendo que la rubia se volviera a centrar en él. -¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile? -Hotch negó. -¿Por qué no vas con Emily?

-¿Qué? Es mi amiga.

-¿Y? -Hotch vaciló.

-Y ya tendrá pareja.

-¿Y si te digo que todavía no la tiene?

-Sigue siendo mi amiga, sería raro…

-Pero te gusta. -Respondió con total naturalidad y rio al ver su expresión. -Y tú le gustas.

-¿Le gusto? -Preguntó escéptico. -Pero Dave…

-Dave es como un hermano para ella. Precisamente por eso toma esa actitud con él, no le avergüenza poder meter la pata. Contigo en cambio, la cosa es distinta.

-No entiendo por qué debería ser distinta…

-Porque eres su amigo desde los once años y le gustas, así que date prisa en pedírselo porque, aunque no lo creas tiene a varios estudiantes detrás.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo no iba a haber chicos interesados en pasar San Valentín con Emily? Sin casi darse cuenta, aquella niña cabezota, vivaz e idealista de grandes ojos marrones se había transformado en una chica atractiva e inteligente (y también más cabezota) capaz de convertirse en una de las primeras estudiantes animagas de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, sus expectativas se vieron frustradas cuando en ese momento un chico de séptimo se acercó a la Slytherin y le pidió ir al baile con él. Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse. Emily se levantó del suelo y se acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Aaron ni siquiera escuchó lo que decían, pero su sonrisa le hizo saber inmediatamente cuál era su respuesta.

-Demasiado lento.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Sabéis quién es el misterioso acompañante de Emily? ¿Con quiénes irán el resto al baile de San Valentín? Seguro que no adivináis con quien pasará Hotch el baile del día de los enamorados, pero si lo conseguís **escribiré un capítulo con la situación que el ganador quiera**. ;) No es mal aliciente para dejar un **review**..._


	18. El baile de San Valentín (6º)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Traigo nuevo capítulo acompañado de una mala noticia y una buena. La mala es que nadie ha **adivinado** con quién pasará Hotch el baile... ¿La buena? Que os va a encantar ;) Y tampoco habéis acertado la identidad del acompañante de Emily._

 _Por cierto, habría que leer mucho entre líneas, pero rara vez escribo algo por qué sí. Los acontecimientos del fic se asemejan al máximo (dentro de lo que cabe) a las vidas de los personajes de MC. No es un dato que me parezca relevante para el fic, pero tanto Hotch como Emily han tenido sus experiencias, solo que no han sido narradas porque transcurrieron fuera de Hogwarts._

.

.

.

* **Legeremante** : mago o bruja capaz de leer la mente. Ej: Dumbledore, Voldemort y Queenie Goldstein (Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos)

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: El baile de San Valentín**

Dave silbaba alegremente mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde desayunaban el resto de sus amigos. Estaba radiante y una sonrisa excesivamente confiada se dibujaba en su cara. A Hotch no le hacía falta ser un legeremante* para saber a qué se debía su estado de ánimo.

-Vaya… ¿Te han aprobado los EXTASIS un curso antes y no nos hemos enterado? -Preguntó Emily.

-Eso es imposible. -Respondió Reid sin captar el tono irónico. -Ningún alumno ha sido examinado en su sexto año… -Todos le miraron haciéndole entender que era una broma.

-¿A qué se debe semejante alegría? -Preguntó JJ.

-Deja que te responda con otra pregunta… ¿A que no sabéis con quien voy a ir al baile? -Todos le miraron expectantes. -Pista: es la chica más difícil del colegio.

-McGonagall- Respondieron Garcia y Morgan al mismo tiempo.

-Si cursarais Aritmancia sabríais que la profesora Vector es más estricta todavía que… -De nuevo Reid calló ante sus miradas. -Es igual…

-Sorpréndenos, galán. -Le animó JJ.

-Erin Strauss.

-Vomito. -El moreno se ganó una colleja del Hufflepuff. -No me refería a su aspecto, es que es una borde.

-Sí, a mí me odia. -Intervino Emily. -Y a Hotch también desde vuestra broma a los Slytherins al final de cuarto.

-Todos los Slytherins te odian. -Repuso Dave tratando de restarle importancia. -Y a Hotch también, es un Gryffindor, odian a todos los de su casa.

-Eso no quita que sea una borde… -JJ le dio un codazo a Morgan avisándole para que dejara el tema.

-Me alegro por ti, Dave. Seguro que ablandas su frío corazón.

-¿Strauss tiene corazón? -Preguntó Garcia haciendo reír a Morgan y Emily.

-No sé qué decirte… Creo que ahora se lo ha dado al bueno de Rossi. -Se burló Morgan volviendo a la discusión con Dave.

Hotch notó la mirada de Emily puesta en él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.

-Te noto decaído desde hace días. ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano? -Hotch trató de evitar pensar en él.

-Todavía es pequeño. -Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Pero parece que sin mí en casa las cosas están más relajadas.

-No digas eso… -Dijo con gesto apenado.

-No te lo tomes a mal, en realidad es mejor para todos. -Un bollito de canela le dio en la cabeza interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Oye Aaron, no me has dicho quién es la afortunada que te acompañará esta noche al baile.

-No voy a ir al baile. -Todos le miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que varias chicas estaban interesadas en ir contigo. -Hotch le miró con gesto aburrido.

-La chica a la que se lo iba a pedir ya tiene pareja. -Explicó con naturalidad sosteniendo su vaso de zumo de calabaza delante de su boca antes de darle un sorbo.

-Tengo suerte de estar todavía en cuarto... -Dijo Reid dado que al baile solo podían acudir los estudiantes a partir de quinto curso. -Si quieres quedamos para jugar al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo.

-Querrás decir para que le des una paliza al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo. -Rio Morgan.

-Te lo agradezco Spencer, pero de todas formas soy prefecto, así que me tocará hacer guardia.

-Eso sí que suena horrible…

* * *

Hotch recorría la planta baja durante su ronda nocturna de San Valentín. Lo cierto era que para un estudiante, ayudar en la vigilancia del baile era un asco: no solo él no acudía sino que tenía que encargarse de que sus compañeros se comportaran con decoro, cosa que, por cierto, no hacían. ¿Qué le importaba a él si los alumnos se enrrollaban? ¿Acaso no era natural? ¡Tenían entre 15 y 18 años! ¿Qué adolescente no está interesado en el sexo?

Había sorprendido al menos a siete parejas manoseándose o haciendo Merlín sabe qué entre los arbustos de uno de los patios que rodeaban los corredores.

-Esa última pareja la vi venir en su primera clase. -Para colmo, le había tocado hacer guardia con la profesora Trelawney, que parecía más interesada en saber que alumnos mantenían una relación que en pararles los pies, o, mejor dicho, las manos. -Recuerdo mi primer baile de San Valentín…

Hotch rodó la mirada con gesto aburrido mientras su profesora de adivinación le relataba que había asistido sola al baile con la esperanza de que el chico que le gustaba se fijara en ella. Efectivamente el muchacho se fijó, pero cuando ella se tropezó con su propio vestido y acabó en el caldero del ponche… Y la tía loca lo contaba como si nada… Él se habría autodesmemoriado si le hubiera pasado algo semejante…

Al doblar la esquina le hizo un gesto a la profesora para que guardara silencio y se mantuviera atrás. Asomó la cabeza con precaución para comprobar que sus ojos no le habían engañado: Emily estaba sentada en uno de los arcos del corredor del patio. Trelawney asomó la cabeza por su espalda.

-Oh, ¿el primer corazón roto de la noche? -Preguntó con curiosidad. La chica miraba el cielo con aire ausente. Sin previo aviso, Trelawney le agarró de la mano y se puso a leerla. -Esa chica te gusta. -Hotch la miró alucinado. Aquella situación era vergonzosa. -Ummm… Os veo un futuro juntos… Aunque tendréis éxito por separado… -Hotch apartó su mano molesto.

-Profesora, no le he pedido que me lea la mano. -Se sorprendió a sí mismo regañándola, pero Trelawney pasó de él y volvió a mirar a Emily.

-No deberías salir con ella… Alguien que no cursa mi asignatura no tiene tanta visión como puedes tener tú. -Hotch frunció el ceño. Una cosa es que se le diera bien Adivinación y otra que tuviera lo que ella llamaba visión. -En cambio, con Penelope Garcia harías una estupenda pareja. -Aaron no pudo evitar reír ante aquello: ¡Trelawney se interesaba por su vida amorosa! Definitivamente tenía que encontrar un modo de deshacerse de ella.

-¿Garcia? -Dejó caer el anzuelo. -Creo que la vi con Morgan hace un momento cerca del vestíbulo.

-¡Lo sabía! -Exclamó alegre. Hotch la chistó para que callara y comprobó que Emily no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Pues parecían haber discutido… No sé… Tal vez Penelope necesite ayuda de alguien con más experiencia… -No se podía creer que aquella mentira hubiera funcionado, pero lo cierto es que Trelawney no tardó ni diez segundos en caminar en dirección al vestíbulo, murmurando algo que no llegó a oír.

Hotch decidió acercarse a Emily.

-Hola.

-Hey. -La morena le miró por encima del hombro y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el arco del corredor.

-Te hacía en el baile.

-El baile acabó para mí… -Hotch se subió al banco y de ahí al arco, sentándose junto a ella. Al ver que no llevaba nada de abrigo se quitó la túnica y se la puso gentilmente sobre los hombros, ante lo cual sonrió agradecida.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Nunca salgas con un Slytherin. -Hotch la miró con interés. -Clyde tendrá todo el encanto inglés del mundo, pero es un capullo. No fue capaz de dejar su ego atrás ni por un momento en toda la noche. Para un chico interesante de Slytherin que hay y resulta ser un cretino… -Su tono triste cambió a uno más enfadado. -¿Tan difícil le resulta a un chico asumir que le gusta una chica? -Aaron se sintió avergonzado al escuchar aquella pregunta. -El problema de Clyde es que lo que más le gusta del mundo es él. Y en segundo lugar él. Y después, quizá, el Quidditch.

Hotch sonrió divertido por la lista de cosas que le gustaban a Easter según Emily. Le parecía muy tierna la manera que tenía de mostrar su frustración con su fallida cita. Al verle sonreír ella también lo hizo.

-Es un idiota. -Volvió a decir.

-Y yo que pensaba que nada podía superar mi noche de asedio a mis compañeros para que no se metan mano, acompañado de Sybil Trelawney… -La morena rio.

-Eso no suena muy bien…

-Suena mejor de lo que es. -Se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo estrellado. Pese al frío, estaba muy a gusto en su compañía. No es que se alegrara de que su cita hubiese salido mal, pero saber que ya no estaba interesada en Easter le agradaba. Llevaban un rato en silencio cuando Aaron sintió una mano fría encima de la suya. Al volverse, Emily seguía mirando el cielo con una sonrisa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo con algunos mechones sueltos. Verla así le hizo creer que podría conjurar un patronus capaz de repeler a mil dementores. Hotch le cogió de la mano. -Estás preciosa. -Dijo sin pensar, captando su mirada.

Oyeron que alguien se acercaba corriendo sacándoles de su ensimismamiento. Hotch no tardó en reconocer la figura.

-¿Dave? -Al ver que era él, Emily soltó su mano. El Hufflepuff no tardó en verles.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -Preguntó tomando aire. Los dos giraron sus cuerpos hacia el interior del corredor para ver a su amigo.

-Resulta que no hemos tenido muy buena noche. -Confesó Emily. -¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

-Ah… No es nada. -Subió al banco y se sentó entre ambos.

-¿Cómo fue tu cita? -Dave puso una mueca de fastidio.

-Bueno…

-No creo que sea peor que pasar la noche con Trelawney hablándote sobre profecías románticas y sus vivencias de juventud…

-O que ir al baile con un idiota egocéntrico incapaz de sacarte a bailar dos canciones seguidas…

-Es mucho peor, creedme…

-Cuéntanos. -Dave suspiró.

-Todo iba genial. Estábamos bailando, charlando, ya sabéis, lo típico. Así que nos ausentamos y una cosa llevó a la otra y… ¡Creía que las señales estaban claras!

-¿La besaste?

-NOS besamos.

-¿Entonces? -Preguntó Hotch sin entender.

-Digamos que… se me fue de las manos… -Dijo haciendo como que agarraba algo en el aire. Los dos se echaron a reír. -No tiene gracia, si vierais como se puso… En serio, fue horrible. Gritaba como si le hubiera lanzado una maldición a su lechuza… así que… -Tenía expresión de pánico.

-¿Así que qué?

-La petrifiqué. -Sus risas se apagaron.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -Preguntó Emily atónita.

-¡Eso es horrible! -Exclamó Aaron.

-¡Lo sé! Pero no supe que otra cosa hacer… -De repente los tres volvieron a reír con complicidad. -Al menos convoqué unos cojines para que no se hiciera daño al caer…

* * *

 _ **N/A** : ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encanta el personaje de Trelawney y me pareció buena idea introducirla en la historia de forma cómica. Emily y Hotch han tenido un acercamiento realmente tierno, pero Dave... ¡Él si que está en problemas! No olvidéis dejar un **review**!_


	19. El león y la serpiente (6º)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Una vez más os agradezco vuestros reviews y os traigo nuevo capítulo, probablemente el que más me divirtió escribir junto con el primer capítulo y el que cierra el cuarto curso (es que esos cutre-versos dedicados a la profesora McGonagall son difíciles de superar), así que espero que lo disfrutéis._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: El león y la serpiente (Curso 6)**

La rivalidad entre la casa Slytherin y la casa Gryffindor se remontaba a la fundación de Hogwarts. Godric y Salazar habían sido grandes amigos y junto a Helga y Rowena fundaron la escuela de magia más famosa del mundo, pero sus diferencias acerca de cómo educar a los alumnos les llevaron a forjar una de las mayores rivalidades que se recuerdan.

Si había alguien que Hotch conociera como el estudiante más orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor, ese era Derek Morgan. Cumplía con las virtudes de un Gryffindor más que cualquier otra persona que conociera: tenía un corazón noble, su caballerosidad era bien reconocida entre el resto de sus compañeros y era valiente hasta límites absurdos; como la vez que paró una bludger con su cuerpo tras perder su bate… Y por supuesto, un orgullo casi arrogante se apoderaba de él cuando competía con un Slytherin.

-Hey Morgan. -Nada podía estar bien cuando Emily se dirigía a él por su apellido con esa sonrisa que Hotch sabía leer perfectamente, la misma que utilizaba cada vez que proponía secuestrar al sombrero seleccionador para convencerle de que pusiera a todos los estudiantes en Hufflepuff.

-No lo hagas… -Le avisó Hotch, pero ella solo le sonrió con malicia. Ese fue el principio de la guerra de apuestas que tuvo lugar durante su sexto año. Una guerra particular que tenían los dos y que causó tantos problemas que Hotch perdió la cuenta.

Cada poco tiempo (dependía de lo aburridos que estuvieran) uno de los dos le planteaba un reto al otro, dándole una recordadora hechizada para que no olvidara que tenía que hacerlo. La recordadora permanecía en rojo hasta que el reto era cumplido y el ganador le pasaba el objeto al oponente, proponiéndole otro reto que superara en dificultad al que acababa de hacer.

Al principio eran pequeñas bromas como insultar a Peeves, hechizar las pizarras para que contaran chistes, correr en calzoncillos por el salón comedor, afeitar a la señora Norris sin magia o encantar los pasillos para que les recordaran a los profesores las cosas que habían hecho en ellos durante su etapa en Hogwarts. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la profesora Sprout se podía sonrojar tanto al recordar cómo le robaron su primer beso con 15 años? ¿O que McGonagall se había batido en duelo con el ladrón de besos para proteger a su amiga? Aunque nada fue mejor que descubrir que el profesor Flitwick en sus años mozos miraba por debajo de las faldas de sus compañeras aprovechando su baja altura… Desde entonces las alumnas no se acercaban a él a menos que llevaran pantalón.

Pero la rivalidad entre el Gryffindor y la Slytherin se había descontrolado a partir de la mañana en la que Morgan había entrado en el aula de pociones para orinar en uno de los calderos frente a una clase de primero. El moreno aseguró que nunca había visto tan furioso a Slughorn y tuvo que fregar calderos durante dos semanas.

Los de quinto tuvieron que repetir un examen por culpa de alguien que había hechizado sus plumas para que todo lo que escribieran se borrara al cabo de una hora, mejorando así el efecto de las Plumas invisibles de Sortilegios Weasley, cuyo efecto aparecía (o desaparecía…) a los diez minutos.

JJ casi les mata por tener que repetir el examen, pese a que ambos decían que no habían sido.

-Parad ya si no queréis que os pare yo, soy prefecta y puedo hacerlo. -Les amenazó visiblemente molesta.

-Reconozco que rociar a Flitwick con el "spray aumenta todo" tuvo su gracia, pero creo que se os empieza a ir de las manos. -Dijo Garcia jugando con su puffskein.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti no te rociaron con ese maldito spray. -Se quejó Spencer.

-Era para ver si dabas el estirón, renacuajo. -El joven genio hechizó la boca de Morgan para que se cerrara como una cremallera, haciéndoles reír a todos. -¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!

-JJ tiene razón, deberíais dejarlo ya. Además, como prefecto es mi responsabilidad dar parte de vuestras bromas. -Declaró Aaron seriamente. Emily se enganchó de su brazo.

-Pero no lo harás… ¿Verdad? -Hotch miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. -Eso sería delatarnos…

-Eso sería daros una lección por no comportaros. Además, no me parece bien que te dediques a petrificar a los prefectos que te encuentras por los pasillos.

-Ya me disculpé por eso. Fue el reto que me impuso Morgan. ¿Cómo iba a saber que te tocaba hacer guardia aquella noche?

-¿Mirando el calendario de rondas que nunca sigues? -Morgan intentaba abrir la cremallera que cerraba su boca para diversión del resto.

-¿Sabes Derek? Así estás mucho más guapo. -Se burló JJ chocando su puño con el de Spencer.

* * *

Emily miraba la recordadora que permanecía en color rojo. El último reto era realmente difícil para ella y si no hubiera sido por su estúpida rivalidad con Morgan, nunca lo hubiera aceptado, era demasiado… Derek lo había hecho adrede… ¡Lo sabía! Era una manera de fastidiarla.

A priori no era un reto difícil, pero había otro tipo de implicaciones que le daban problemas…

-Hola Aaron. -Se sentó junto a él en la biblioteca. Hotch la miró interrogante.

-Hola. -Emily suspiró resignada. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. -El Gryffindor volvió la atención a su ensayo de herbología, mientras la morena le observaba pensativa. -¿Te gusta mi nombre?

-¿Qué? -Frunció el ceño confundido. -¿Por qué no me iba a gustar?

-No sé… Suena cursi, ¿no?

-No lo creo. -Respondió sin apartar su atención del ensayo. Emily rodó la mirada.

-¿Te gusta más Elizabeth o Emily? -Hotch la miró con gesto cansado.

-Intento hacer un ensayo de tres mil palabras que tengo que entregar mañana. -La chica le miró impaciente.

-Solo tienes que decirlo. ¿Cuál prefieres?

-El tuyo, ¿vale? ¿Puedo volver a mis deberes? -Emily asintió cruzándose de brazos, murmurando un insulto que él no oyó. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la recordadora que todavía permanecía de color rojo y la dejó con frustración encima de sus apuntes. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza al ver la carta que sobresalía de uno de sus libros.

-Oye Hotch. -El chico resopló lanzándole una afilada mirada. -¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Es que Morgan ha hechizado mi correo para que me insulte y no tengo manera de leerlo. ¿Podrías leerme esta carta que me mandó mi madre?

-Si no puedes leerla ¿cómo sabes que te la mandó tu madre? -Preguntó de inmediato. Emily maldijo internamente que fuera tan astuto.

-Porque la entregó su lechuza. -Mintió. Hotch sostuvo la carta por fin y le echó un vistazo.

-Yo sí la puedo leer. -Emily le instó a que empezara. -Querida…

-Oye Emily. -La voz de Dave les interrumpió. -Me puedes prestar…

-¡Serás idiota! -La morena se levantó y sin más, agarró de la corbata al Hufflepuff, le atrajo hacia ella y le besó en la boca. Todos los que estaban en la biblioteca miraron la escena sorprendidos, aunque nadie lo estaba tanto como Dave y Hotch. -Lo siento… -Dijo tras separarse de su amigo, cogiendo sus libros y marchándose del lugar.

-¡Olvidas tu… -Hotch alcanzó la recordadora que había recobrado su transparencia. Una risa detrás de ellos llamó su atención.

-Tchsss. -Les regañó la bibliotecaria.

-Vaya… -Dave tenía cara de embobado y su rostro había adquirido un matiz rojizo. -¿A qué ha venido eso? -Preguntó recobrando la compostura. Morgan se acercó a ellos. -No me digas que he sido víctima de una de vuestras bromas…

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Hotch dejó caer la cabeza encima de su ensayo.

-Sí, aunque creo que ella no pretendía que tu fueras su víctima… -Dijo Morgan dándole a Hotch un par de golpes de consuelo en la espalda.

¿Qué cuál era el reto?

"Tienes que besar en la boca a la primera persona que te llame por tu nombre, ya sea profesor, alumno o elfo."

* * *

 **N/A** : Me encanta tanto que las cosas no les salgan como quieren... Aunque parece que Hotch se ha dado cuenta de la intención de Emily ;) Lo mismo lo habéis notado pero este capítulo está basado en la película francesa "Quiéreme, si te atreves". La recordadora me pareció una buena sustituta de la cajita que se van pasando los protagonistas de la película. ¿Qué os han parecido las bromas? ¿Os imagináis a Morgan corriendo en calzoncillos por el Gran Salón? ¿Y los arañazos que tuvo que sufrir Emily al afeitar a la gata de Filch? ¡No olvidéis dejar un **review**! Y esta vez y nunca mejor dicho...

 _¡Travesura realizada!_


	20. El juego de Rossi I (6º)

_**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! Traigo nuevo capítulo que además tiene parte de juego. Creo que los potterheads lo disfrutaréis especialmente._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: El juego de Rossi. Parte I. (Curso 6)**

Durante las vacaciones de pascua los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían la opción de irse a sus casas o quedarse en el castillo. Normalmente, la mayoría de los alumnos escogían pasar sus vacaciones en casa para ver a sus familias, pero este año Hotch, Dave, Emily, JJ, Morgan y Garcia habían decidido quedarse en el castillo para hacerle compañía a Reid, que se había quedado porque a su madre la habían ingresado en un sanatorio muggle y las visitas eran muy restrictivas.

Tanto el profesor Flitwick como la profesora McGonagall le habían dado permiso para que acudiera a visitarla los fines de semana, pero el muchacho no podía estar tanto tiempo solo fuera del mundo mágico sin la supervisión de un adulto, con lo cual volvía al colegio tras cada visita.

Así pues, todos se habían quedado con el objetivo de distraer a su amigo durante los diez días que duraban las vacaciones. Jugaron al Quidditch, al ajedrez mágico, comieron golosinas, visitaron Hogsmade, bebieron cerveza de mantequilla, practicaron hechizos y duelos… sin embargo, Spencer seguía con la mente en otro sitio.

-Llamadme genio. -Hotch y Morgan jugaban a los gobstones en su sala común cuando Dave se tiró en el sofá con aire glorioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Derek con aire confundido.

-Aaron me tiene al tanto de las contraseñas. -Hotch miró a otro lado. Como prefecto no le estaba permitido entregar las contraseñas de la torre a alumnos que no fueran de su casa.

-¿Por qué deberíamos llamarte genio? -Preguntó Hotch finalizando el juego. -Los genios están en Ravenclaw. -Continuó para molestarle.

-Muy gracioso… Pues resulta que he encontrado la manera perfecta de distraer a Spencer. -Los dos le miraron con curiosidad.

* * *

En el vestíbulo los seis chicos se reunían para saber cuál era el plan ideado por Rossi para distraer al más joven. Dave hizo acto de presencia quitándose una capa que había hechizado con un encantamiento de invisibilidad. Emily y JJ se miraron con complicidad, divertidas por el melodramatismo de su amigo.

-Buenas noches jóvenes estudiantes. Me complace daros la bienvenida al misterioso juego de Hogwarts. Todos vosotros deberéis trabajar en equipo para descifrar las pistas y llegar al final del juego para conseguir el premio. -Penelope aplaudió entusiasmada y Dave hizo una reverencia. -Así pues, os dejo con la primera prueba. -Hizo flotar un sobre y acto seguido desapareció bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿De qué va esto? -Preguntó JJ.

-Vamos, será divertido. -Dijo Penelope abriendo el sobre.

 _"Para empezar tu camino deberás traspasar la barrera que te separa del oscuro conocimiento"_

Todos se miraron.

-¿El oscuro conocimiento? -Preguntó Morgan. -¿A qué se refiere? -Reid puso cara de concentración.

-La barrera… ¿Qué barreras hay en Hogwarts?

-¿Los muros? -Cuestionó de nuevo el moreno.

-La barrera mágica que protege el castillo. -Opinó Emily.

-Pero esa no te separa de un oscuro conocimiento… -Replicó Hotch. -A menos que veas el exterior como algo oscuro…

-¡Lo tengo! -Exclamó el joven genio. -La sección prohibida. Allí se encuentran los libros de artes oscuras y está separada del resto de la biblioteca por una cuerda.

-¡Esa es la barrera!

-¡Muy bien, Spence!

Todos se encaminaron a la biblioteca. Mientras Morgan y Penelope distraían a Filch el resto buscaron en la sección prohibida lo que fuera que les había dejado allí Dave.

-Creo que nos vamos a meter en un problema por esto… -Le susurró Emily a Hotch cuando buscaban la siguiente pista.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa ganarte un castigo? -Preguntó Hotch divertido.

-Desde que quiero ir contigo a Hogsmade. -Aaron la miró atónito sin saber qué decir.

-Chicos, lo he encontrado. -Interrumpió JJ.

 _"Con paciencia y tiempo en un arte me convierto"_

-Pociones. -Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Una vez se reunieron con Garcia y Morgan, todos se dirigieron al aula de pociones.

-¡Mierda, Slughorn! -Morgan les paró a tiempo para que no les descubrieran. Emily tomó la iniciativa para distraer a viejo profesor.

-Yo le distraeré. Es el jefe de mi casa, sé cómo ganármelo. -Sentenció guiñándoles un ojo.

En el aula de pociones les esperaba un frasco rosa con una nota.

 _"Solo el lobo podrá daros la respuesta._

 _La encontraréis en forma de contraseña"_

Reid analizó con precaución el líquido que humeaba en la sala de pociones.

-Es amortentia. -Todos miraron a Hotch.

-Es evidente. -Dijo Morgan cruzándose de brazos con sonrisa arrogante.

-¿El qué es evidente?

-Tu patronus es un lobo, se refiere a ti. -Respondió JJ con otra sonrisa arrogante.

-Creo que tienes que oler la poción. -Opinó Reid. -El olor nos llevará a la siguiente prueba.

-¿Pero cómo va a saber Dave qué aroma captaré al oler la poción? -Esa prueba no le estaba gustando nada. JJ rodó los ojos en señal de impaciencia.

-¿Quieres olerla? Solo es un juego. -Hotch desistió y olió la poción.

-Huele a… -Carraspeó. -¿A lechuza mojada? -Se preguntó a sí mismo. -A libros viejos y a… manzanas…

-¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que volver a la biblioteca? -Preguntó Penelope. -O tal vez a la lechucería… - JJ suspiró afligida.

-Hotch. ¿Dónde crees tú que deberíamos ir? -Aaron no supo responder. -Llamadme perspicaz, pero yo iría a las mazmorras.

-¿A las mazmorras? -Cuestionó él.

-Sí, no sé para que se lo hemos hecho pasar mal. –Le comentó Morgan a JJ encaminándose hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-Estaba claro a dónde nos llevaría esta prueba... -JJ le siguió.

-Y encima pilla cerca. -Garcia marchó tras ellos dejando a Reid y Hotch en el aula. Aaron permanecía estupefacto. Spencer le miró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-El pelo de Emily huele a manzanas. -Dijo como si nada.

En la puerta de las mazmorras, donde era necesario dar la contraseña para entrar en la sala común, se hallaba un pergamino. Emily, que ya se había reunido con sus amigos, lo desenrolló y leyó en voz alta.

 _"El viajero escondía un monstruo,_

 _El mentiroso se olvidó de todo,_

 _Solo uno fue digno de su cargo,_

 _Le siguió un enemigo disfrazado,_

 _Y el títere cayó en merecido letargo._

 _Ve al lugar que solo el héroe no ha ocupado."_

* * *

 _ **N/A** : ¿Os animáis a intentar adivinar el acertijo? ¿A qué lugar deben ir para encontrar la siguiente pista? Si acertáis escribiré un capítulo / one shot de lo que el ganador quiera. Así que probad suerte en la cajita que hay más abajo ;)_


	21. El juego de Rossi II (6º)

_**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! Ya he vuelto de vacaciones, lo que supongo que para vosotros es una buena noticia ;D Me reí mucho con algunas de vuestras respuestas (Nathaniel, lo tuyo es grave jajajaja) a los acertijos y algunos estuvisteis muy cerca, pero me parece que pasasteis un detalle por alto... Estoy segura de que este capítulo os gustará..._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: El juego de Rossi II**

 _"El viajero escondía un monstruo,_

 _El mentiroso se olvidó de todo,_

 _Solo uno fue digno de su cargo,_

 _Le siguió un enemigo disfrazado,_

 _Y el títere cayó en merecido letargo._

 _Ve al lugar que solo el héroe no ha ocupado."_

-No entiendo nada. -Confesó Emily tras un rato pensando. Llevaban unos minutos intentando resolver el acertijo, pero no daban con la clave.

-El monstruo puede ser un dragón… ¿Algún tipo de criatura? -Preguntó JJ sin mucha convicción.

-¿Cuál es el lugar que nunca ocupan los héroes? -Se preguntó Hotch tratando de buscar la lógica.

-Parece que está contando una historia. -Observó Morgan. Reid levantó la cabeza como si fuera un acto reflejo y le quitó el pergamino para leerlo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Una historia! Eso es lo que tienen en común estás personas. -Dijo señalando el papel. -Son los profesores de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que tuvo Harry Potter. El profesor Quirrell era aficionado a hacer viajes y de esa manera fue poseído por Voldemort.

-Sí, y recuerdo haber leído que Gilderoy Lockhart fue desmemorizado por su propia varita cuando intentaba apropiarse del mérito de Potter. -Explicó JJ. -Por lo visto era un farsante.

-Solo uno fue digno de su cargo. -Repitió Emily. -Remus Lupin. Harry nos dijo que había sido el mejor profesor de Defensa que tuvo.

-Y un año después Barty Crouch Jr. se hizo pasar por Alastor Moody. -Recordó Reid. -Él es el enemigo disfrazado.

-Entonces el títere debe de ser Dolores Umbridge. -Dijo Garcia.

-Mi madre me dijo que era un títere que puso el Ministerio para vigilar a Dumbledore. -Afirmó Emily. Morgan asintió.

-Ahora se pudre en Azkaban, ese es su letargo.

-Del cual esperamos que nunca salga. -Completó Garcia. –¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos al aula de Defensa? –Reid negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo… Debemos ir al lugar que "solo el héroe no ha ocupado". No tiene sentido que sea el aula de Defensa…

-El profesor Lupin es el único considerado como un héroe, dado que dio su vida por defender Hogwarts.

-Te equivocas, Em. -Opinó JJ. -Moody también es considerado un héroe de guerra.

-Pero técnicamente no fue él quien enseñó. -Replicó Reid.

-¿Lupin no dimitió por ser licántropo? -Preguntó Garcia.

-Tal vez guarde relación con eso. -Dijo Emily. -¿Qué lugar pueden pisar los humanos y los licántropos no?

-No es Lupin. -Todos miraron a Hotch. -Claro que fue un héroe, pero no se refiere a él. No es casual que sean seis líneas, Harry Potter tuvo seis profesores de Defensa. -Reid sonrió.

-Severus Snape. -Completó el más joven con complicidad.

-Tenemos que ir al despacho de Gideon. -Anunció JJ ante las miradas de desconcierto de sus amigos. -Durante la fiesta del club de Slug, el profesor hizo un comentario acerca de su despacho, que era más grande y cómodo que el que tenía en las mazmorras. Decía que no entendía como el profesor Snape había permanecido en él incluso cuando cambió de puesto. -Hotch no recordaba ese comentario, así que dedujo que lo hizo cuando él abandonó la fiesta en busca de Emily. -Dave estaba presente, si no ¿de qué manera podría haber conocido esa información?

-Entonces vayamos al despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -Declaró Morgan victorioso. -¡Esto se pone interesante!

Los seis chicos subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el despacho que ahora ocupaba el profesor Gideon.

-Alohomora. -La puerta se abrió dejando ver la sala que estaba repleta de curiosos instrumentos de detección y algunas criaturas tenebrosas enjauladas. Se sorprendieron al leer el mensaje escrito en la ventana.

"Me encontrarás donde los corazones verdes laten,

pero has de ir con cuidado si no quieres recibir un bocado."

-¿Otra vez a las mazmorras de los Slytherin? -Morgan se ganó un codazo de Emily.

-Dime Hotch… -Spencer sonrió orgulloso. -¿Qué habéis dado recientemente en herbología?

-Snargaluff.

-¿Snarqué? -Preguntó Garcia.

-Son unas plantas carnívoras que se estudian en sexto. -Explicó el Ravenclaw.

-Sus vainas son verdes y laten como si fueran un corazón… aunque realmente es asqueroso. -Continuó Emily con una mueca de asco haciendo que el más joven riera.

-Tenemos que ir a los Invernaderos.

El camino hacia los invernaderos era largo y debían de andarse con cuidado de no toparse con Filch.

-¿En cuál de los seis invernaderos se enseñan los Snargaluff? –Preguntó Reid.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo… -Confesó Hotch avergonzado. -Los invernaderos 4, 5 y 6 son los que se usan para los cursos más avanzados. ¿Por qué no nos dividimos?

-Hotch… -El Gryffindor ignoró la llamada de Prentiss.

-Derek y Penelope podéis buscar en el 6. JJ y Spencer que miren en el 5. Emily y yo buscaremos en el 4. Tened cuidado que muerden. -Todos asintieron y se dividieron tal y como Hotch había dicho.

El Gryffindor y la Slytherin entraron en el invernadero número 4 para buscar la siguiente pista. Un montón de plantas altas y flores de varios tipos se distribuían a lo largo del invernadero. Hotch empezó a buscar.

-No hacía falta que nos dividiéramos. Los Snargaluff están en el invernadero 5. -Dijo acariciando distraídamente un geranio.

-¡No lo toques! -El geranio la mordió el dedo justo cuando iba a apartar la mano. -Es un geranio con colmillos. -Emily se chupó la herida para calmar el dolor ante su mirada preocupada. Hotch le sostuvo la mano y la apuntó con su varita.

-¡Episkey! -La herida de Emily dejó de sangrar.

-Gracias. -Hotch le sonrió. La luz de la luna se colaba por los ventanales creando una atmósfera muy acogedora. La Slytherin se apartó dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Será mejor que vayamos al invernadero 5, no quiero que los Snargaluff ataquen a nadie.

-¿Por qué no me besaste? -La pregunta hizo que se volviera y le mirara desconcertada. -El otro día, en la biblioteca. -La miró detenidamente. -Querías que dijera tu nombre.

-Pero no lo dijiste.

-No hace falta que hagas apuestas si quieres besarme. -Se acercó a ella lentamente. -De haberlo sabido, habría dicho tu nombre mil veces. –Ante su perplejidad, Hotch se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo que el deseo suplió con creces el nerviosismo inicial. No fue un beso inseguro como el que le había dado a Haley, ni uno torpe como el que le había dado Megan Kane. Sintió como si le lanzaran un hechizo explosivo al pecho, los oídos se le taponaron y por un instante perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio. Emily respondió gustosa y le agarró de la corbata para atraerlo más y profundizar el beso. Cuando sus lenguas se juntaron fue como si las piezas de un antiguo puzzle encajaran por primera vez, uniendo así todas las piezas formadas por las miradas furtivas y sentimientos implícitos en cada conversación y momento vivido en los últimos años.

Dos golpes en el cristal les interrumpieron haciendo que se separasen levemente.

-Llevo un año deseando hacer esto. -Confesó volviendo a besarla. Ella se separó sonriente.

-Idiota… -Le agarró de la mano para conducirle a la salida. -Acabemos con esto.

* * *

 _N/A: La parte mala es que nadie ha acertado, aunque **Lukaibao** se acercó mucho así que si tienes una petición intentaré escribir algo dentro de este fic. Y lo bueno... ¡Por fin ha habido beso! ¿Qué os ha parecido? No olvidéis dejar un review _


	22. El juego de Rossi III (6º)

**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! Siento estar tardando tanto en actualizar pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para escribir. Esto lo hago porque me gusta y lo seguiré haciendo siempre que mi tiempo lo permita. Ya sabéis que no me gusta dejar las historias inconclusas ;)

Por cierto, escribí una historia de un capítulo dentro del fandom de Mummies alive (una serie de tv que veía cuando era peque). Tanto si la habéis visto como si no, os animo a leerla porque es precuela de la serie y no destripa nada. Además, no tiene el punto infantil que ésta tenía. Si os gusta la acción, el drama y el antiguo Egipto lo mismo la disfrutáis. Se llama "Arenas Carmesí".

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: El juego de Rossi III**

En el Invernadero 5 una escoba flotaba en el aire, suspendida por encima de sus cabezas.

-No puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto en verla. -Con un golpe de varita Reid la hizo descender suavemente. En la madera de la escoba apareció una frase.

 _"Solo quien afronta sus miedos será capaz de llegar al lugar donde el más sabio pereció"_

-El más sabio… Dumbledore… -Murmuró Spencer pensativo. Morgan se anticipó.

-Iré yo. -Dijo cogiendo la escoba por el mango.

-No. -Le cortó Penelope. -Tengo que ir yo.

-¡Ni hablar! -Exclamó el moreno apartando la escoba de su alcance. -De ninguna manera voy a dejar que subas a lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía por un juego.

-¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! -Se quejó la rubia. -Para ninguno de vosotros supone un miedo volar en escoba.

-Es igual Penelope, no dejaremos que subas. -Hotch estuvo de acuerdo.

-Yo creo que si deberías hacerlo. -Intervino Emily. -Confío en ti, sé que lo puedes hacer. -Animó a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Em, tiene razón. -Esta vez fue JJ quien habló. -Además, Dave te estuvo enseñando ¿No? -Morgan frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. -Si te ha puesto este reto es porque cree que puedes hacerlo.

-Nosotros estaremos atentos. -Le avisó Reid. -No dejaremos que te caigas.

-¡No! Si se cae… Si le pasa algo… -Morgan tragó saliva.

-No pasará, además somos mayoría. -Dijo la rubia tendiéndole la mano para que le entregara la escoba. Morgan se la dio a regañadientes.

-Voy a matar a Dave cuando le vea… -Murmuró el moreno cuando Garcia emprendió el vuelo hacia la torre más alta del castillo.

Todos se mantuvieron atentos a cada movimiento de Penelope, que volaba lentamente hacia su objetivo, tambaleándose de vez en cuando. Finalmente, la Hufflepuff llegó a la torre de astronomía y no tardó en bajar.

-¿Es cosa mía o no está frenando? -Preguntó Reid al ver que se acercaba.

-¡Arresto momentum! -Gritó Hotch apuntando a la chica. Morgan apuntó al suelo.

-¡Spongify! -La caída de Garcia se ralentizó y al chocar contra el suelo rebotó como si fuera una colchoneta, cayendo sin hacerse ningún daño. -Preciosa, ¿Estás bien? -Todos corrieron hacia ella.

-Todavía tengo que practicar más… Quería que fuera una sorpresa. -Dijo sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¿Qué?

-Le pedí a Dave que me enseñara porque JJ estaba ocupada con el Quidditch, Will y los TIMOS. No te lo pedí a ti porque quería ver tu cara cuando vieras que había superado mi miedo a volar. -Todos sonrieron ante la estupefacción de Morgan, que no tardó en reaccionar abrazándola.

-Eres genial, Penelope Garcia.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente pista? -Preguntó Reid con algo de impaciencia. La rubia sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y leyó:

 _"El que de verdad quiera ganar, en el espejo deberá mirar"_

La expresión de Reid se volvió confusa.

-¿Un espejo? -Emily y Hotch se miraron.

-Pero no un espejo cualquiera…

-¿Quién hay ahí? -Con un rápido movimiento de varita, JJ empujó a los tres chicos hacia unos arbustos. El profesor Gideon se acercó hacia ellas. -Ya decía yo que me parecía haber visto a una alumna volando en escoba… -Dijo al ver la Barredora que todavía sujetaba Penelope. -¿No crees que es algo tarde para practicar vuelo? -Garcia titubeó intentando ofrecer una excusa sin éxito. -¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí fuera? ¿También quieren dar un paseo aéreo bajo la luz de la luna?

-Hacíamos nuestra ronda de prefectas cuando vimos a Penelope, señor. -Explicó JJ convincentemente.

-Esa sería una buena excusa si no fuera porque durante las vacaciones no es necesario que hagan su ronda.

-Ya ve, es que lo llevamos muy dentro. -Alegó Emily haciendo que a los chicos les costara aguantar la risa entre los matorrales.

-No tanto como el castigo que les va a tocar cumplir. -Les hizo un gesto para que le acompañaran y los cuatro desaparecieron.

-¿A qué se refería Emily con eso de que no es un espejo cualquiera? -Preguntó Morgan.

-Os lo mostraré. -Mientras se dirigían hacia la sala detrás del aula de transformaciones Hotch les explicó la historia del espejo de Oesed y cómo lo habían encontrado en su segundo año.

Después de cuatro años Aaron volvía a estar frente al espejo, solo que esta vez se sorprendió al ver que la imagen que vio entonces no era la misma que sus ojos contemplaban ahora. Su hermano era más mayor y vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts. Sean todavía tenía 7 años y no le habían dicho nada acerca del mundo mágico, pensaba que su hermano mayor iba a un internado. Sin embargo, Hotch sabía que cuando lo descubriese envidiaría ser un mago y conocer Hogwarts. Además, de esa forma no tendría que convivir tanto tiempo con su padre.

Junto a él, que llevaba una túnica de graduación, se encontraban sus amigos sonrientes. Emily le sujetaba la mano y se besaban apasionadamente.

-¡Es genial! -Exclamó Morgan. -¡Soy el capitán de la selección inglesa de Quidditch! Y tengo en mis manos la copa del Mundial… -Su expresión era de auténtica adoración.

-Creo que nosotros no seremos capaces de pasar esta prueba. -Declaró Hotch. -¿Qué ves tú Spencer? -El chico se asomó al espejo y miró el reflejo de su deseo.

-Veo a mi madre. -Hotch apretó su hombro intentando reconfortarle. -Está sana. -Dijo con una sonrisa triste. -Sería mejor que en lugar de mostrar los deseos mostrara el futuro… -Los tres guardaron silencio contemplando los deseos más ocultos de su corazón. A cada uno de ellos le resultaba terriblemente difícil apartar la vista de aquel objeto.

De repente unas palabras aparecieron en el espejo.

 _"El ganador es el premio"_

-¿Qué quiere decir? -Preguntó Hotch sin entender. Otra frase apareció.

 _"El tesoro más preciado de Ravenclaw"_

-¿El tesoro de Ravenclaw? -Preguntó el más joven en voz alta. -Pero la diadema de Rowena fue destruida hace más de diez años…

-Chico. –Se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Dave detrás de ellos. -Para ser un Ravenclaw a veces te cuesta ver lo más sencillo. -Se acercó a él con su sonrisa de medio lado. -Estoy seguro de que Ravenclaw no ha conocido mago más brillante desde su fundadora. Tú eres su tesoro más preciado. Enhorabuena. -Hotch sonrió ante el sonrojo del chico. -Has ganado.

-Pero… No habría llegado hasta aquí de no ser por mis amigos. -Replicó humildemente.

-Y no hay mejor premio que la amistad. -Sentenció con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Eso es, chaval. -Morgan abrazó a Reid revolviéndole el cabello.

Fuera de la sala les esperaba Gideon con las tres chicas.

-Así que de juegos por el castillo…

-Precisamente por eso no debería castigarnos, señor. -Dijo el mayor del grupo. -Solo era un juego.

-Oh, no les castigo por eso, señor Rossi. Quizá les conviene saber que mi despacho está hechizado para avisarme de quién entra en él cuando yo no estoy. -Explicó el profesor ante sus miradas cargadas de vergonzosa culpabilidad. –Y colarse en el despacho de un profesor sin su consentimiento sí que es un claro motivo de castigo.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Dave con chulería mientras esperaban a que Gideon saliera de la sala de profesores para hacerles saber en qué consistía su castigo.

-Bueno, creo que algunas pruebas estaban fuera de lugar. -Respondió Hotch recordando la poción amorosa.

-Por supuesto que no. Todas ellas tenían un sentido. Morgan despejó las dudas sobre lo que quería convertirse gracias al espejo, Penelope fue capaz de superar su miedo a volar y tú descubriste lo que TODO EL MUNDO ya sabía. ¿Verdad, Emily? -La chica reprimió una risa.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? -Preguntó JJ haciendo que Dave vacilara.

-Tú has aprendido a que debes usar mejores excusas cuando un profesor te pilla donde no debes estar.

-¿Si? -La rubia le miró amenazante y sacó su varita. -Pues tú vas a aprender lo bien que se me da el hechizo para encoger los dientes.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : ¡Un review si piensas que estos chicos son adorables! Por cierto, acepto sugerencias acerca de capítulos siempre que no sean muy cliché.


End file.
